Born to Death
by Antares' Sewers
Summary: A.U. E se sua vida começasse após sua morte? yaoilemon [ShakaxMu] [KamusxMilo] [MaskxDite] entre outros. Não é pósHades.
1. At the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedades da Toei, Bandai e Masami Kurumada. Esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos

-----------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------------

Já eram 23:00 quando Mu chegou perto do quarteirão onde morava. Havia saído novamente, pois tinha esquecido de comprar o pequeno bolo de laranja, todo coberto de açúcar, que Claire tanto gostava. Estavam a mais ou menos um mês afastados, Mu ficara em Nova York, enquanto Claire viajou para a Califórnia. Ela havia sido escolhida para ser a nova garota-propaganda de uma famosa marca de perfumes e, depois da temporada fora, finalmente voltaria para casa na sexta. Hoje era quarta.

"_Melhor me apressar, já está tarde..."_ O clima já começava a esfriar, devido à época do ano, e Mu calçava um tênis branco e cinza, trajava uma calça de moletom também cinza, uma blusa de mangas compridas e um casaco pretos. A brisa brincava com seus cabelos soltos, enquanto caminhava com umas cinco sacolas da lojinha de conveniências.

Passou por diversos becos, queria logo chegar em casa. Saindo em uma das ruas de onde já avistava, um pouco mais à frente, seu apartamento, estranhou. As poucas lojas que existiam no local estavam todas fechadas, não havia ninguém nas ruas.

Estava quase chegando à entrada, quando ouviu um grito feminino, vindo da área onde ficavam as lixeiras do prédio. _"Meu Deus!" _Mu largou as compras e correu na direção da voz. Poderia estar correndo direto para o perigo, mas algo o dizia que tinha que ir até aquele lugar.

Alguns segundos depois, arrependeu-se profundamente de ter ido até lá. Uma mulher de cabelos negros e cacheados, na altura dos ombros e olhos castanhos, vidrados, encontrava-se caída no chão, nua e com a garganta cortada. O corpo parecia ter sido abandonado ali. Tinha vários arranhões e hematomas por todo o corpo, além de alguns símbolos, que Mu não reconheceu, desenhados em sua coxa direita e em seus seios. _"Serial-killer...?"_ Mesmo com medo, e um certo enjôo, algo o impedia de sair dali. Era quase como se esperasse que a mulher voltasse à vida e lhe contasse o que aconteceu.

-Hora errada, lugar errado... –Mu estremeceu, diante daquela voz firme e estranhamente familiar. Olhou em direção ao dono dela, que estava parado a alguns passos atrás dele. Não conseguiu ver muita coisa do estranho, apenas que tinha cabelos longos e lisos, aparentemente loiros, e que trajava um sobretudo preto.

-Quem é você?

-Você sabe quem eu sou, mas não temos muito tempo para conversas. Esqueça o que aconteceu, nós nos veremos novamente em outra ocasião... –uma luz forte envolveu o lugar, ofuscando a visão.

Eram 7:30 da manhã, quando Mu abriu os olhos. Estava apenas com sua roupa de baixo, deitado em sua cama. Levantou-se rapidamente, calçou os chinelos e foi até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto e encarou-se no espelho. _"Será que foi um sonho?" _

Foi até a cozinha, separada da sala de estar por uma pequena bancada, onde estavam enfileiradas as compras da noite anterior.

-Então... Não foi um sonho... –abriu a geladeira e pegou um copo d'água, apoiando-se na pia e tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Olhou em direção à sala, onde avistou a secretária eletrônica que piscava, denunciando que tinha mensagens. Foi até o pequeno aparelho, apertando o "Play" e ouvindo da voz feminina que tinha três mensagens.

Hey, Mu, é o Oria. É só para lembrar que hoje temos que ir à galeria da Maison Street, pra ver como ficou a organização, se as posições das peças estão como você queria. Eu passo lá no estúdio por volta das 16 horas, beleza? Até mais!

-Tenho que me lembrar de estar pronto nesse horário... –disse, anotando em um papelzinho e o colocando em cima da mesa de centro.

Oi, lindinho! Onde você anda? Pegando todas, né?... Eu sei, vó, eu sei... Ele é noivo daquela meti... Ah, da Claire. Bem, Mu, eu tô ligando pra ver se a gente tenta sair um dia desses. Não se esqueça da sua priminha-gêmea, hein? Beijão!

Mu não pôde deixar de rir, sua prima sempre fora meio louca desse jeito. Eles haviam sido criados juntos, gostavam das mesmas coisas e até nasceram no mesmo dia. Mas ela agora estava expandindo sua clínica pediátrica e ele seguira a carreira de pintor. Sentia falta da época em que passava um dia inteiro só em companhia dela.

Amor? Você esta aí?... Bem, eu só liguei para saber como você está e para avisar que ficarei aqui por mais alguns dias... Devo voltar lá pela quarta-feira... Estou morrendo de saudades! Me liga de volta, ok? Te amo.

Mu olhou para o aparelho um tanto quanto decepcionado. Ligar de volta? Sempre que ele ligava para o hotel, ela não estava, e quando tentava o celular, ou estava desligado ou simplesmente só dava tempo de trocar algumas palavras, pois ela estava no meio de alguma sessão de fotos.

Preparou um café e algumas torradas, enquanto assistia ao noticiário da manhã. Foi até seu armário, separando uma roupa para vestir: um tênis preto, bem cuidado, uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e, por cima, um suéter azul-marinho.

Certificou-se de que tudo estava desligado e trancado, pegou uma pasta branca, seu celular e saiu. Já na rua, não resistiu e voltou ao mesmo lugar da noite passada. _"Isso, vá até lá e confirme que nada disso aconteceu, foi tudo fruto de seu cansaço mental." _

Para sua alegria, não havia nada ali, além de uns restos de jantar.

-Sem sangue, sem corpo, sem nada...

-Falando sozinho, Mu? –disse uma mulher baixa e meio gordinha, de cabelos claros e pele branca. Tinha olhos pequenos, em comparação com o enorme nariz. Usava um hobbe rosa, rendado na ponta e segurava um saco de lixo nas mãos.

-Não, Sra. Johnson, eu estava pensando alto.

-Sei... –disse, depositando o lixo na grande lixeira e olhando desconfiada para Mu –Cuidado para não pensar alto de mais, os outros podem ouvir. Sabe, tem coisas que a gente pensa que nunca deveriam sair de nossas cabeças...

-Claro... Com licença, Sra. Johnson, eu já vou indo... Mande lembranças ao seu marido...

-Humpf, aquele imprestável, ele...

-Eu realmente tenho que ir, nos falamos depois, tenha um bom dia – e saiu apressado, realmente não queria ouvir a Sra. Johnson reclamando de como o marido era preguiçoso e não merecia a esposa que tinham.

Mu dirigiu-se até a esquina onde, nos últimos dois anos, o mesmo táxi o levava para o estúdio. Não demorou muito para que o carro amarelo aparecesse e parasse em frente a ele, sem que ao menos fizesse qualquer sinal.

-Buenos Dias, Sr. Hannigan

-Buenos Dias, Sr. Gonzáles.

-¿Pronto para más un dia de trabajo?

-Sim, vamos lá.

Depois de uns vinte minutos parados no trânsito matinal de NY,uma das maiores cidades do mundo, finalmente pararam em frente a um prédio simples, de quinze andares, onde Mu desceu. Algumas pessoas já circulavam pela entrada do prédio. Eram, em sua maioria, donas de pequenos negócios, como o detetive particular, a pequena empresa de informática, o ateliê, o consultório odontológico... Mas todos eram donos de seus próprios negócios. Mu podia dizer isso, e com muito orgulho. Fazia mais ou menos dois anos que ele alugara um dos maiores apartamentos do prédio, no nono andar, e fizera desse lugar seu estúdio. Agora suas pinturas já começavam a fazer fama nos círculos de pequenos apreciadores de arte e suas exposições já começavam a lotar.

Foi pensando na exposição que aconteceria mais tarde que Mu entrou em seu estúdio, abrindo as cortinas das grandes janelas em arco romano, de mais ou menos um metro de altura. Era um lugar típico de pintura, um grande armário abarrotado de tintas a um canto, algumas telas secando, espalhadas pelo espaço, vários panos e plásticos cobrindo o chão, algumas telas, ainda em branco, apoiadas em cavaletes e alguns jalecos, originalmente brancos, pendurados em um cabideiro de aço, embutido na parede. Mu andou em direção aos jalecos, enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque baixo, vestindo-os em seguida e descalçando os sapatos, ficando apenas com suas meias coloridas, com a carinha do "Smile" na frente. Repetia esse ritual sempre.

Separou algumas últimas peças que levaria para a galeria e ligou o pequeno rádio, gostava de trabalhar ouvindo música. Estava colocando um plástico de proteção na última pintura, quando olhou em direção a uma tela em branco, apoiada na parede a um canto. Uma vontade louca de pintar o tomou. Pegou a tela, de uns 70 cm de altura por 50 de largura, colocando-a em um cavalete. Selecionou umas tintas, apenas preto e cinza, e começou a pintar. Suas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, ele sentia como se estivesse observando de fora alguém pintar, os seus movimentos lentos pareciam hipnotizá-lo.

-E aí, Mu? –Mu saiu de seu transe ao sentir a mão de Aioria em seu ombro –Pintura nova?

-Hã? Você chegou cedo, Aioria... –Mu olhou seu relógio de pulso e viu que este marcava 15:55 –Mas já!

-Nossa, vai me dizer que você perdeu a noção do tempo de novo? –disse Aioria, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se perto do outro.

-Eu... Ah, deixa pra lá.

-Essa daí também vai para a exposição? –perguntou, indicando a tela à frente de Mu. Era uma tela escura, toda em preto, onde podia-se ver, no centro e em cinza, os contornos meio difusos de um homem de cabelos longos e roupas compridas. –Quem é?

-Eu... Não sei... –não conseguia se lembrar de ter pintado aquilo, mas sabia que era o homem com quem havia sonhado naquela noite. Pelo menos, ele achava que havia sido um sonho. –Esquece, essa não vai para a galeria, somente aquelas com plástico –indicou outras quatro telas.

-Muito bem, então, mãos à obra! –disse Aioria, arregaçando as mangas da camisa social vermelha que usava.

Depois de colocar todas as telas com cuidado no porta-malas do carro de Aioria, os dois rumaram em direção à galeria. Iam conversando durante todo o trajeto. Pelo menos, Aioria falava, e muito. Não parava de falar sobre sua esposa, grávida de sete meses.

-A Marin está muito feliz, nossa Lithos vai ser linda! –ele continuou falando, enquanto Mu apenas sorria e confirmava com a cabeça, de vez em quando. Sua mente estava longe, pensando no "sonho" que tivera na noite anterior. Fora muito real, embora sequer se lembrasse de ter subido com as compras. A última coisa de que conseguia se lembrar era daquele estranho com quem, se cruzasse na rua, não saberia nem se reconheceria, mas que não lhe saía da cabeça. _"Você sabe quem eu sou... Mas eu não conheço assassinos..." _Foi então que fez-se a luz. Se não fosse um sonho, talvez aquele maníaco o estivesse seguindo e observando, esperando apenas o momento certo de atacar...

-Foi apenas um sonho... –disse Mu baixinho

-O que disse, Mu?

-Ahh... Não foi nada... Chegamos –Aioria estacionou o carro e, com a ajuda de Mu, carregou todas as telas para dentro. A exposição ocorreria num salão amplo, todo branco, com poucas janelas, bem espalhadas pelo local. O grande dia seria no sábado à noite, e ainda faltavam uns últimos retoques para dar.

Mu distraía-se, dando ordens a alguns homens, quando ouviu dois deles comentarem sobre algo que lhe chamou atenção.

-Hey, você ouviu falar do suicídio do casal Smith?

-Suicídio? Não... Quando aconteceu?

-Acho que uns dois dias atrás, mas os corpos só foram achados ontem à noite.

-Como você soube disso?

-Ta no jornal, eles eram pessoas importantes. Se quiser ler a reportagem, eu deixei em cima daquela cadeira ali... –disse, apontando para um canto. Mu não resistiu, deu as últimas instruções e foi até o jornal. Sentiu seu coração dar saltos em seu peito, ao ver a foto impressa.

Segundo a reportagem, o casal estava de férias no Caribe, mas algo acontecera e o Sr. Smith havia cortado a garganta da própria esposa e, logo depois, os seus próprios pulsos. Mu não podia acreditar, mas tinha certeza que a mulher da foto era a mesma de seu "sonho". Continuou lendo a reportagem, mas ela não falava nada sobre escritas estranhas ou algo parecido. Suas mãos começaram a tremer, seria aquilo o que chamavam de premonição? _"Só se for premonição retardada, porque o suicídio aconteceu dois dias atrás..." _

-Ei, Mu, acho que já fechamos aqui –disse Aioria, se aproximando do outro –Vamos para casa? –Mu fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, deixando o jornal de lado e seguindo Aioria até o carro. A viagem de volta não foi muito diferente da ida, a não ser pelo fato de Mu estar ainda mais distraído.

Algum tempo depois, Mu já se encontrava na entrada de seu prédio, se despedindo de Aioria, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Lançou um olhar à área das lixeiras, mas decidiu ignorá-las, balançando a cabeça e entrando no prédio. Já dentro de seu apartamento, acendeu todas as luzes, vestiu uma calça preta, uma blusa de mangas compridas branca, preparou um chá e sentou-se para assistir televisão. Desistiu logo depois, todos os canais só falavam sobre a morte dos Smith. Ficou sentado no sofá, divagando sobre várias coisas, sem realmente prestar muita atenção nelas. Cogitou várias vezes ligar para sua prima Hina, mas não queria aborrecê-la com algo que nem julgava ser exatamente real.

Levantou-se, indo até a cozinha, pegar um copo d'água e, logo depois, indo até o banheiro, atrás de um comprimido para dormir. Foi até a cama e deitou-se, caindo logo em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

------OoO------

Os dias passaram rápido. Mu estava bastante ocupado, mas conseguiu marcar um encontro com Hina para a próxima terça e teve chance de conversar mais decentemente com Claire.

A exposição ocorrera conforme o planejado, apenas com o detalhe de que as peças venderam acima do esperado, o que era muitíssimo bom. Aioria decidira dar uma pequena festa em sua casa, em comemoração ao sucesso de Mu, que só saíra da casa dele quando já era madrugada, decidindo-se por pegar um táxi para voltar para casa. Estava tão cansado que não precisou nem de seus remédios para dormir.

O tempo passou, parecendo correr de maneira que não fosse assimilado por Mu, que, quando deu conta de si mesmo, já estava em um outro táxi, a caminho do aeroporto, com um buquê de flores na mão, pronto para receber Claire de volta. _"Portão 7, vôo das 17:30..."_ Olhou pelas janelas do lugar, o tempo estava feio, parecia que ia chover.

Como ocorre em todo aeroporto em hora de desembarque de passageiros, o saguão estava lotado de gente chegando, muitos rostos sorridentes na multidão, outros absurdamente vermelhos, outras figuras de terno falando rapidamente em celulares, mas nenhum que sequer lembrasse sua Claire.

Já eram 20:00, e Mu ainda esperava algum sinal de Claire, quando seu celular tocou, anunciando que uma mensagem havia sido recebida: Terei de ficar aqui até o final da semana. Sinto muito. Beijos e Amor, Claire

Mu ficou encarando seu celular ainda por algum tempo. Não queria acreditar que Claire havia esquecido dele, que só havia lembrado de avisá-lo que não voltaria depois que ele já a estava esperando faziam três horas.

Jogou o buquê no lixo, pegou um táxi e voltou para casa, estava deprimido demais. Em vez de subir para seu apartamento, resolveu dar uma volta para esfriar a cabeça.

Andou sem rumo por um longo tempo, não se importava de se perder. Caminhava olhando para o chão, sem prestar muita atenção à sua volta, acabando por entrar em uma rua não muito movimentada. Só levantou o rosto quando sentiu algo esbarrar acima de seu ombro esquerdo.Olhou para cima e teve que recuar alguns passos, horrorizado com a cena que viu.

Uma garotinha de mais ou menos 10 anos, cabelos e olhos claros, estava pendurada pelo pescoço na beirada de uma escadaria de incêndio. Estava com a camisola toda suja de sangue e os mesmo símbolos que Mu vira antes, só que, dessa vez, espalhados pelos braços dela.

-Dessa vez, você chegou num péssimo horário –Mu olhou para o lado e viu aquele mesmo homem de antes, parado e apoiado na parede, meio ofegante. Agora Mu conseguia vê-lo com clareza. Tinha longos e lisos cabelos dourados, olhos de um azul incrível. Trajava um sobretudo preto, que só permitia ver que o loiro usava um par de botas negras. Tinha uma das mãos pressionando o abdome, que sangrava muito, um corte no rosto e outro nos lábios.

-Meu Deus, você está ferido!

-Eu estou bem... Mas você... –foi então que Mu sentiu uma ardência na altura do peito. De repente, parecia que os sons do lugar haviam cessado, sua visão começou a turvar. Levou as mãos até o local, sentindo o líquido quente e vendo-o tingir sua blusa de rubro. Sentiu seu corpo cair devagar, enquanto um terceiro homem entrava no seu campo de visão, ainda com o cano da pistola quente, devido ao tiro recente.

-Pobre garoto, muito azar, hein? –e começou a rir, uma risada que só demonstrava sarcasmo –Parece que errei de novo... Mas até que valeu à pena, não é, Shaka?

-Idiota –a última coisa que Mu viu foi o homem chamado Shaka avançando em direção ao homem que o matara.

-------------------------------- OoO -----------------------------

Fiiiiiimmmmmm!

Hikaru: Eu amo esse bixinhuuuu .  Esse: OoO

Tsuki: Puutz ¬¬''

Hikaru: Bem isso é o final do cap 1 v Please, mandem reviws T.T

Tsuki: Isso ae, povo, mandem reviws e tornem essa criança feliz ainda mais feliz! xD


	2. Knocking on Heaven's door

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedades da Toei, Bandai e Masami Kurumada. Esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos

---------------OoO---------------

Sentiu um frio percorrer-lhe o corpo, as pálpebras ficaram pesadas, parecia que havia sido anestesiado.

Começou a se levantar devagar, sentando no chão e olhando ao redor. Estava em um enorme corredor negro, com lâmpadas espalhadas ao longo dele, iluminando-o precariamente. Não conseguia enxergar nem seu início, nem seu fim. Vestia uma calça social bege e uma blusa social azul-marinho. Com a exceção dos sapatos, estava com a mesma roupa de quando havia levado um tiro. _"Tiro... Eu... Eu levei um... TIRO?"_

Mu olhou para seu peito, procurando a marca da bala, mas não viu absolutamente nada, nem mesmo uma cicatriz.

-Não adianta, você não achará marca nenhuma –Mu olhou para cima e viu Shaka o encarando. Usava as mesmas roupas das últimas vezes –Venha, acho que você quer saber o que está acontecendo...

Mu levantou-se, ajeitando as roupas e parando de frente para Shaka, o encarando. Não sabia explicar o que era, mas sentia-se muito bem na presença daquele estranho, era quase como se soubesse que poderia confiar nele. Várias coisas passaram pela mente de Mu, enquanto se perdia naqueles olhos que pareciam o enfeitiçar.

Shaka virou-se e começou a caminhar. Mu foi atrás dele, mantendo uma certa distância. Reparou que havia várias portas ao longo desse corredor, mas nem sequer imaginava sua utilidade. De repente, Shaka parou em frente a uma delas e esperou Mu se aproximar. Deu algumas batidas e aguardou.

-Entre –uma voz do outro lado da porta respondeu. Shaka entrou e Mu foi logo em seguida. Saíram dentro de um belíssimo cômodo de paredes salmão, com uma grande janela ao fundo, recoberta por uma longa cortina branca. À direita, havia uma pequena adega e, na parede oposta, uma TV de plasma embutida. Havia também um sofá na cor vinho, localizado bem no centro da sala, em cima de um tapete branco e felpudo –Fiquem à vontade... –um homem alto, de longos cabelos azuis se aproximara, vindo de um corredor que só agora Mu reparara que existia. Usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de mangas compridas vermelha, dobradas na altura dos cotovelos –Como você está, Mu?

-Eu... Estou bem... Quer dizer, eu acho... –não fazia idéia de como aquele homem sabia quem era _"Quem será esse cara? Que lugar é esse?"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma risada.

-Não precisa fazer essa cara de confuso, Mu –disse o homem, parando de rir –Deixe que eu me apresente. Meu nome é Kanon, muito prazer –disse, estendendo a mão.

-Prazer –respondeu, apertando a mão de Kanon.

-Bem, estou aqui para responder às suas perguntas, pode mandar.

-...Eu... Eu estou... Eh...

-Morto?

-...Sim, eu queria saber...

-Sim e não... Não precisa me olhar desse jeito. Você morreu para os homens, mas está vivo para nós. Sei que pode não fazer muito sentido, mas você pode se considerar, assim como Shaka, um erro que deu certo. –Mu o olhou como se lhe falassem a coisa mais absurda do mundo... O que não deixava de ser verdade –Você acredita em alma, Mu? –Mu confirmou com a cabeça –Muito bem. Todo ser humano tem uma alma, senão o corpo não passa de uma casca vazia. As almas são eternas, mas os corpos não. Quando o corpo morre, a alma "dorme" –disse, fazendo as aspas com as mãos –Porém, depois, ela acorda e vai para um novo corpo, numa espécie de círculo vicioso, até que a alma decide não acordar mais e, finalmente, desaparece. Parece familiar, não? –Kanon foi até o sofá e sentou-se –A sua alma não faz isso. Sua essência só aceita um único corpo, e quando este morre, a alma assume a forma deste corpo, criando, de certa forma, um novo, semelhante ao antigo. Depois da primeira "morte", você pode se considerar imortal. –Mu não sabia o que falar, não sabia nem o que pensar, era muita informação para ser absorvida ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso... É algum tipo de piada...? –disse, um pouco nervoso –Porque se for, não tem graça.

-Mu, isso não é uma piada, você morreu ontem à noite, em um pequeno beco de Nova York. Você agora não é mais um pintor de pequeno porte, que toma remédios para dormir e que sonha em viajar pela Europa.

-Como você...?

-Como eu sei? Eu te criei –disse, sério –Assim como criei a maior parte das coisas.

-Você... é Deus? –disse Mu, sentindo a voz sumir

-Hahahaha, Deus? Não, não sou Deus... Ao contrário dele, eu existo –disse, voltando ao tom sério –Sei que é meio difícil de assimilar, mas você é uma alma diferente das outras. Você apareceu por uma distração minha, coisa que acontece de vez em quando...-disse, sorrindo, e desviando o olhar para Shaka –Se tiver mais perguntas, dirija-se ao Senhor Simpatia aí do lado. Agora, se me dão licença, eu vou me reparar para esquiar.

-Esquiar?

-O que mais você pode fazer nos Alpes? –Kanon sorriu e abriu as cortinas, deixando ver uma linda paisagem, toda branca, que se estendia até o horizonte. Um pouco mais à esquerda, podia-se ver uma pista de esqui e alguns pontos coloridos descendo uma montanha.

-Vamos, Mu... –era Shaka que o chamava, parado ao lado da porta, que segurava aberta, mostrando o terrível corredor.

-Com licença –Mu se despediu de Kanon e passou por Shaka, que fechou a porta e o encarou.

-Olha, eu também passei por isso, também demorei para entender e aceitar essa nova vida, mas, no que eu puder, eu quero ajudá-lo –disse, pousando a mão direita no ombro esquerdo de Mu –Quero ser seu amigo, que tal? –Mu o olhou e se surpreendeu admirando o sorriso do outro, acabando por sorrir de volta.

-SHAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAA! Ele não me ama maaaaaaaissss! –de repente, um vulto passou correndo e, literalmente, grudou em Shaka. Tentava falar, mas o choro o impedia de articular claramente.

-Milo... Milo... MILO! –Shaka tirou os braços do outro, que quase o sufocavam, de seu pescoço –Respira, isso, agora, com calma, me conte... O que houve? –disse, segurando Milo pelos ombros.

-Aquele desgraçado, maldito, filho de uma égua, ele... Ele! Eu vi, Shaka! Ninguém me contou, eu vi!

-Viu o quê, Milo? –disse Shaka, já com a mão na cabeça.

-O Kamus! Aquele filho da pta, ele... –foi então que Shaka se lembrou que Mu ainda estava lá, e ver Milo falando de Kamus, não era uma cena das mais belas, principalmente quando ele estava zangado, o que significaria que xingaria até o patriarca da família do outro.

-Milo, deixe-me apresentá-lo ao Mu... –disse Shaka, virando Milo, para que este ficasse de frente para o outro –Mu, esse é o Milo, Milo, esse é o Mu, ele vai trabalhar com a gente.

-Hey, bem vindo à nossa alegre família! –disse, sorrindo e abraçando Mu, dando os tradicionais tapinhas nas costas. Milo tinha longos cabelos cacheados, azul-arroxeados, olhos azuis, em um tom incrivelmente raro e pele amorenada. Usava uma blusa escura, próxima do tom vinho, sem mangas, que marcava seu tórax bem definido e uma calça de couro preto, com algumas correntes penduradas na lateral e um par de botas pretas. A primeira impressão de Mu era a de que Milo era uma criança que mudava de humor extremamente rápido –E aí? Quando foi que você bateu as botas? –disse, ainda sorrindo, pondo o braço ao redor dos ombros de Mu.

-...Ontem... –disse, meio triste.

-...Dei um fora, não dei? –perguntou, virando-se para Shaka.

-Deu, Milo, e dos grandes –respondeu, fechando os olhos e balançando a cabeça.

-Sinto muito, Mu –disse Milo, o soltando e parando de frente para ele.

-...Bem...Então, quem é Kamus? –perguntou, ouvindo em seguida um estalo, provindo de um tapa que Shaka dera em sua própria testa. Não entendeu o motivo até olhar para Milo, que estava com a cabeça apoiada na parede, fazendo pequenos círculos com o indicador direito –O que...?

-Kamus –explicou Shaka –É o namorado do Milo.

-Era! Aquele babaca desgraçado não me merece! Só de pensar me dá vontade de enforcar... –disse Milo, juntando as mãos como se o pescoço de Kamus estivesse entre elas.

-Depois nós conversamos sobre isso, Milo, venha, temos que ajudar o Mu, ele ainda não teve um treino.

-Treino? –perguntou Mu, recuando um passo.

-Como você pretende se defender, Mu? –perguntou Shaka, em tom sério –Os outros não irão ter pena de você só porque é novo.

-Olha, eu mal sei o que realmente está acontecendo! Há pouco tempo atrás eu estava esperando a minha noiva no aeroporto e-

-Você é noivo! –disse Milo, agarrando a mão direita de Mu e quase a engolindo, de tão perto que a segurou, admirando o anel –É lindo! Quando... –Milo olhou para Shaka, que lhe lançava um olhar assassino e depois para Mu, que o olhava assustado –Han... Er... Desculpem, pode continuar com sua crise existencial, Mu –disse, voltando a caminhar ao lado de Shaka.

-Ah... Deixa pra lá –disse Mu, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça e apoiando-se na parede, cabisbaixo.

-Olha, Mu, como eu já disse, é difícil aceitar. Todos nós já passamos por essa experiência, sei que não é nada agradável. O Milo, por exemplo, a primeira vez que me viu, saiu correndo e quase alcançou o fim desse corredor, e olha que ele não tem fim!

-Obrigado por lembrar, Shaka...

-Mas nós agora fazemos parte de uma espécie de família, se é que podemos chamar assim. Então, temos que aprender a confiar uns nos outros. Eu quero que você confie em mim, porque, por mais estranho que pareça, eu confio em você –disse, lançando um belo sorriso à Mu, que corou.

-Essa porta aqui leva pra casa de praia do Kanon... Hehehehe...-disse Milo, entrando numa porta à esquerda.

-Milo, sai daí! –disse Shaka, correndo até Milo e o puxando para fora pela gola da camisa.

Apesar de tudo, Mu não pôde deixar de rir com a cena: Milo, com cara de criança que perdeu o doce e Shaka, parecendo um pai, dando um pequeno sermão nele.

-Que bom que você está sorrindo –disse Shaka, voltando-se para Mu e sorrindo –Podemos ir?

------OoO-----

Paulina saiu do banho e vestiu uma camisola de seda verde-escuro, com alças finas, que lhe caía até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Sentou-se em sua espaçosa cama de casal, ligando a TV e começando a assistir a um filme qualquer, sem prestar muita atenção. Tinha a sensação de que estava sendo observada.

Apoiou-se na cabeceira da cama, tentando se distrair, quando um sono repentino e pesado se apoderou dela.

Abriu os olhos e viu que eram 2:30 da madrugada, a TV ainda estava ligada, mostrando um programa de tele-compras. Respirou fundo, sentindo um incomodo no pescoço, devido à péssima posição em que adormecera.

Levantou-se e desligou a TV. Estalou o pescoço e se espreguiçou, voltando-se para a cama. Queria dormir um pouco mais. Já estava com um dos joelhos na borda da cama, quando sentiu um perfume de flores se espalhar pelo quarto. De repente, sentiu-se abraçada por trás, alguém beijava sua nuca. Tentou virar-se, mas não conseguia se mexer, tentou gritar, mas sua voz não saía.

-Relaxe, eu prometo que será rápido –era uma voz um tanto quanto andrógena, e seu dono exalava um delicioso perfume de flores. Paulina foi deitada em sua cama, finalmente podendo ver o rosto do homem que invadira seu quarto. Ele tinha longos cabelos cacheados, de um azul bem claro, pele alva e um corpo um tanto quanto feminino. Usava uma camisa de seda branca e uma calça social clara.

-O... Quem... Quem é você?-sua voz saiu num sussurro. O outro sorriu, pousando o indicador direito em seus lábios.

-Fique calma... Você é uma mulher realmente linda... Não se preocupe, logo tudo terá terminado... –o homem aproximou o rosto do dela, olhando bem fundo em seus olhos. Medo e... Desejo. Era sempre assim, mesmo com o mais profundo dos medos, todos o desejavam. Não pôde evitar um sorriso. Diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles, roçando seus lábios nos dela, fazendo com que Paulina soltasse um pequeno gemido.

O homem começou a acariciar seus braços, descendo suas mãos até roçar em sua cintura, começando a tocá-la. Beijou-a profundamente, enquanto descia ainda mais suas mãos, roçando as coxas dela e começando a subir, passando por baixo da fina camisola, segurando firmemente seus quadris.

-Preparada...? –disse, em tom malicioso –Vamos lá! –uma luz negra começou a sair das pontas dos dedos dele, formando desenhos nas pernas de Paulina –Será que é você...? –disse, se afastando e a observando. Num movimento rápido, Paulina elevou os joelhos até a altura do peito, começando a arranhar as próprias pernas nos lugares onde os desenhos haviam se formado, tremendo convulsivamente –Não, não é você... Sua dor já vai passar... –disse, um pouco triste, sentando-se em uma cadeira perto da janela –Faça rápido.

Um outro homem adentrou o quarto pela janela. Usava uma calça jeans, gasta na área dos joelhos, um cinto de couro, meio caído e uma blusa de meia manga preta, com escritas em prata.

-Agora sim, a diversão vai começar –disse, pegando uma adaga simples, de aparência gasta –Tenha mais sorte na próxima vida –disse, cravando a adaga no peito da mulher. Paulina tentou resistir, mas logo seu corpo estacou, os braços caídos molemente por sobre a cama. O homem retirou a adaga do corpo já sem vida da mulher e foi até o banheiro, lavando o sangue da lâmina. Quando voltou, viu o outro homem enxugando os olhos.

-Ah, Afrodite, não me diga que você ficou triste? –disse, guardando a adaga na bota –Você não tem motivos para isso.

-Eu sei, mas... Ela era humana, e já é a terceira que matamos...E-

-Eu não acredito –disse, levando a mão à testa.

-E eu não gosto de te ver matando os outros –disse, levantando e se aproximando do outro.

-E você acha que eu gosto de te ver agarrando os outros? –perguntou, cruzando os braços. Afrodite sorriu.

-Será que o terrível assassino Máscara da Morte está com ciúmes?

-Eu? Nunca, só não gosto de te ver agarrando outra pessoa, que não seja eu.

-E isso não seria ciúme? –disse, agora a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de Máscara.

-Não. –disse, agarrando Afrodite pela cintura com força, e segurando seu queixo, de modo que eles se encarassem –É possessão –e começou a beijá-lo selvagemente, fazendo com que os delicados lábios do outro sangrassem.

-Estamos carinhosos hoje, não? –disse Afrodite, limpando os lábios com o indicador direito e, em seguida, contornando os lábios de Máscara com ele. Máscara lambeu os lábios e deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Digamos que estou de bom humor... –empurrou Afrodite com força de encontro a uma parede, prensando o corpo menor com o seu, descendo beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele, abrindo devagar sua blusa e lambendo cada pedaço do tórax do outro.

-Pa... Pare com... Isso... –gemeu Afrodite, segurando Máscara pelos cabelos, fazendo o outro o encarar –Daqui à pouco... Eles... Vão estar aqui...-disse, tentando recuperar o fôlego –Vamos logo –empurrou Máscara e começou a abotoar sua blusa.

-Então anda logo –respondeu, um pouco estressado –Eu não vou te esperar.

-Onde está o seu bom humor? –em resposta, recebeu alguns resmungos do outro –Hn... Mais uma noite... E a caça ao tesouro continua...

--------OoO------

Fontainebleu é o maior castelo da França. Localizado na cidade de mesmo nome, tornou-se rapidamente uma das residências reais mais freqüentadas pela nobreza, além de ter sido palco de inúmeros eventos históricos: assinatura da Revogação do Édito de Nantes, por Luís XIV, em 1685; Tratado da Partilha de Portugal, por Napoleão, em 1807; primeira abdicação de Napoleão, em 1814. Mesmo depois de séculos, desde o início de sua construção, o castelo de Fontainebleu é uma lembrança dos tempos da monarquia, antes da Revolução.

O castelo observa o fim de mais um dia, aguardando achegada da noite, quando não há mais nenhum visitante em suas terras. No Pátio do Cavalo Branco, dois homens caminhavam lentamente, sentindo a brisa noturna brincar em seus cabelos. Um ia um pouco mais à frente, as mãos dentro dos bolsos de seu sobretudo, sendo seguido de perto pelo outro. Pararam a alguns metros das escadarias, observando o lugar.

-É magnífico, não? –disse o homem de sobretudo.

-É... Simplesmente lindo... –disse o outro, andando em direção à construção –A arquitetura deste lugar é... Incrível! Eu adorava ver as fotos deste castelo em meus livros... Mas... Por que estamos aqui? –disse, voltando-se para o outro.

-Por dois motivos –o homem de sobretudo andou na direção do outro, parando ao seu lado –Primeiro, estamos na França, o último lugar para o qual o Milo viria nesse momento. Segundo –disse, caminhando em direção às escadarias e sentando-se no segundo degrau –Aqui é um lugar em que podemos conversar em paz –o outro caminhou em sua direção, sentando-se alguns degraus acima –Ouça. Nesse exato momento, pessoas morrem e pessoas nascem, reiniciando um ciclo. Aqui mesmo, várias pessoas já caminharam por esses mesmos terrenos, admirando essa mesma construção, sentaram-se nesses mesmos degraus em que sentamos agora. Quantas famílias viveram aqui? Quantos segredos esse lugar guarda? Quantas pessoas irão passar por aqui? Você não se sente pequeno, perante tudo isso, Mu? –o outro nada respondeu, apenas suspirou –Kanon nos chama de "erro". Eu prefiro dizer que somos "especiais".

-Definitivamente, eu prefiro o "especiais"...

-Hahaha... Soa melhor assim, não é? –olhou para o céu, encarando as estrelas –Eu também demorei a aceitar essa condição, mas nós não somos os únicos a passar por isso. Quando eu morri, eu estava sozinho...Foi difícil, eu demorei... Quase um ano para aceitar que eu não tinha mais fome, não sentia mais sono, que estava morto para o mundo...

-Acho que eu... Ainda espero, de alguma forma, que eu acorde e veja que ainda estou no meu apartamento em Nova York, que irei para meu estúdio, que nada disso não tenha passado de um sonho...Ainda não entendo como esse corpo não é humano, se eu ainda sinto o frio da brisa noturna, se ainda sinto o cheiro da comida... E, mesmo assim... Não sou humano...

-Nossas almas usam as experiências que tivemos como vivos para "refazer" nossos corpos, exatamente como eram antes... –pegou a mão de Mu e começou a acariciá-la de leve –Você pode sentir esse toque, porque sua alma já sentiu o toque de alguém –Mu corou e puxou a mão para longe de Shaka, que sorriu –Desculpe, eu não queria te deixar sem graça. Vamos? –disse, levantando-se e indo em direção à saída do pátio. Mu ficou sentado ainda por alguns instantes, encarando a mão anteriormente tocada por Shaka. As mãos do outro eram macias e quentes, era gostoso sentir aquele toque. Levantou-se e correu para se juntar ao outro –Já parou para pensar que você pode ter encontrado a reencarnação de Napoleão no meio da rua? –disse Shaka, quando Mu se aproximou.

-Não me lembro de nenhum baixinho megalomaníaco vagando por Nova York... Nossa, essa foi péssima –disse Mu, meio sem graça.

-Hahaha...Para quem houve as piadas do Milo há mais de dois séculos, acredite, isso foi engraçado –disse Shaka, sorrindo.

---------OoO------

O quarto estava num silêncio total, só ouvia-se o barulho dos carros passando lá fora, o cheiro de sangue impregnando o local.

O corpo de Paulina jazia sobre a cama, a pele pálida e fria, as unhas arroxeadas e o olhar vidrado, encarando o teto. Foi nesse estado que Milo a encontrou. Passou os olhos pelo quarto, não vendo sinais de briga ou resistência por parte da vítima, como de costume.

-Afrodite... –disse Milo, e olhou para o ferimento no peito dela –E seu adorável Máscara da Morte –sua atenção se voltou para as marcas negras nas pernas da mulher, cobertas por arranhões –Sinto muito –disse, acariciando de leve o rosto dela –Vamos acabar logo com isso –começou a procurar pelo quarto algo que o ajudasse, até que encontrou, na gaveta do criado-mudo, uma tesoura de tecidos. Abriu-a, segurando uma das lâminas com a mão esquerda e cortando a palma da mão direita, fechando os olhos por causa da dor aguda. Levantou a camisola da mulher e colocou a mão direita na coxa esquerda dela, vendo seu sangue começar a escorrer e fazer o mesmo caminho que as marcas fizeram, repetindo o mesmo na coxa direita –Agora, minha parte favorita... –esticou a mão direita sobre o corpo da mulher e esperou até que uma gota de seu sangue caísse e atingisse o corpo dela. Quando aconteceu, as marcas fundiram-se ao sangue de Milo, fluindo de volta do corpo de Paulina para a mão dele. Quando terminou, este se afastou da cama, caindo de joelhos no chão, pondo o indicador entre os dentes.

De repente, a mão direita de Milo começou a escurecer, uma dor aguda se espalhou, começando nas pontas dos dedos e descendo, parecendo cortar seu braço em dois. Mordeu o indicador, se esforçando para não gritar, respirando pesadamente e fechando os olhos, tentando se concentrar. _"Vamos... Você agüenta... Vamos!"_

A dor diminuiu e Milo soltou o dedo, que agora sangrava, sentando-se no chão, tentando acalmar a respiração.Observou seu braço clarear, e, com uma careta de dor, viu uma pequena pedra negra sair pelo corte feito.

-Apenas isso –Milo pegou a pequena pedra e a admirou. Levantou-se, com um pouco de dificuldade e olhou para Paulina –Passamos por maus bocados por causa disso, hein? –colocou a pedra no bolso da calça e procurou a mesma tesoura de antes, com a qual cortara sua mão –Sinto muito, mas você passará a fazer parte das estatísticas de suicídio –segurou a tesoura e cravou-a no peito de Paulina, exatamente no mesmo lugar em que a adaga de Máscara estivera. Milo colocou a tesoura nas mãos de Paulina e saiu –Com licença...

Continua...

---------OoO------

Hikaru: gente mt mt mt mt mt mt mt mt mt obrigado pelos reviews eh mt bom saber q vcs estão gostando da historia vcs ñ sabem como isso me deixa feliz - olhando para o horizonte em posição de Power Ranger ... peço q continuem comentando. Suas reviews animam o meu dia v

Agradecimentos especiais à Mussha, Shakinha, Athenas de Áries e a Anjo Setsuna muitíssimo obrigado por darem uma chance a minha fic ;.;

Tsuki-chan (passada relâmpago, via msn): Arigatou, povooo - Mt obrigada pelas reviews, contem dando apoio p gente, vcs são parte mt importante dessa história (afinal, são vcs q vão dizer c a fic ta boa ou não) Obrigada msi uma vez, fuiii o/


	3. Who knew?

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

---------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------

Um ginásio. Um local onde as pessoas, entre outras coisas, praticam esportes e se exercitam. Aquele ginásio tinha de tudo, desde equipamentos até uma enorme quadra. Seria absolutamente normal, se não fosse freqüentado pouquíssimas vezes por, no máximo, quatro pessoas. Ah, sim, eu não fosse localizado em um canto remoto da Sibéria.

-Isso é muito surreal... Quer dizer... Há umas dez horas atrás eu estava na França... E, agora, eu estou perdido no meio da Sibéria? –disse Mu, prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Usava uma calça larga vinho, meias brancas e uma camisa também branca, escrito "X-Treme 2005" em preto.

-Então, vocês realmente foram pra França... –disse Milo, que vestia um shorts verde escuro, com listras laterais brancas e uma camiseta preta, com algo escrito em grego na altura do peito –Eu suando a camisa e vocês passeando pelo país mais romântico do mundo... O que vocês fizeram lá? –disse, com um sorriso infantil no rosto, pondo a mão sobre o ombro de Shaka. O loiro estava sentado na arquibancada, lendo um livro de capa vermelha bem gasta, com as páginas já amareladas. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, com tachinhas nas laterais, uma camisa também preta, de seda, aberta e, por baixo, uma camiseta branca.

-Milo, o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer não é da sua conta –disse, sem tirar a atenção do livro.

-Então, vocês fizeram alguma coisa... –disse, sentando-se ao lado de Shaka –Vamos, conte-me tudo, eu já sou grandinho...

-Milo –disse, levantando-se e colocando o livro na arquibancada –Você está deixando o Mu sem graça... –Mu estava em pé, no centro de um tatame, completamente vermelho –E não ouse tocar nesse livro! –Shaka foi até o outro e sorriu –Mu, nós tentaremos te ensinar o básico da defesa pessoal. Infelizmente, eu tenho que admitir, o Milo é bem melhor nesse departamento do que eu –Milo veio até eles com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto, carregando consigo um boneco de material plástico, formado apenas pela parte superior do corpo –O que você deve aprender, acima de tudo e em qualquer situação, é não perder a cabeça.

-Isso mesmo –disse Milo, começando a socar o boneco, fixado no chão –Raiva não te levará a nada –Shaka sorriu.

-Agora, vamos começar com a posição de defesa –disse o loiro, colocando um dos punhos fechados na altura do peito e o outro um pouco abaixo do queixo –Isso... Agora... –disse, segurando os pulsos de Mu –Você-

-Maldito! –disse, dando um soco forte no boneco –Traidor desgraçado, filho da mãe –a cada xingamento a intensidade dos socos aumentava –Desde quando você está com outro, hein! Eu vou te matar, Kamus, seu babaca! –jogou o boneco no chão e começou a chutá-lo, socando e começando a pular em cima dele.

-Han... Milo? –disse Shaka, meio assustado.

-Quê? Ahh... –Milo levantou-se rapidamente –Cabeça fria, nunca se esqueça disso, Mu –disse, ajeitando a roupa e levantando o boneco –Bem, vamos ver a intensidade do seu soco –Milo colocou Mu na frente do boneco e foi para seu lado, pondo a mão em seu ombro. –Pronto, fique na posição de defesa... Isso, agora, soca o Kamyu.

-Kamyu? –perguntou Mu, estranhando o nome.

-É, vamos lá, bate com tudo! –disse, sorrindo. Mu olhou para Shaka, que voltava para a arquibancada, balançando a cabeça.

-Milo, eu não acho uma boa idéia chamá-lo de Ka-Aaaiii! –disse Mu, sentindo a pressão da mão de Milo em seu ombro.

-Eu insisto! Pode chamá-lo assim!

-A noite vai ser longa... –comentou Shaka, voltando sua atenção ao livro.

-------------OoO----------

Um homem tocava piano, acompanhado nos vocais por uma mulher curvilínea, em um vestido vermelho provocante e um outro homem, sentado em um banco alto, que tocava violão.

Os três cantavam no pequeno palco de um luxuoso pub londrino. O local ficava um pouco afastado do centro da cidade e, como um copo custava, digamos, algumas libras, o grupo de fregueses era bastante seleto.

O ambiente era fracamente iluminado, apenas o caminho entre as mesas, para evitar que os garçons se atrapalhassem. Elas, por sua vez, eram iluminadas por velas, tornando o ambiente agradável e bastante romântico.

O trio encerrou uma canção e foram vivamente aplaudidos, enquanto o garçom enchia a taça de vinho de duas pessoas, sentadas a um canto afastado do palco.

-Muito obrigado, Sr...?

-Kanye Walker... –respondeu o garçom

-Obrigado, Walker –disse um deles, sorrindo, fazendo com que o garçom corasse.

-Err... Com... Com licença... –disse, se afastando.

-Ficou todo sem graça só por causa de um sorriso... –disse o outro, saboreando o vinho.

-Eu sou irresistível, o que posso fazer? –o outro nada respondeu, apenas voltou sua atenção para o palco, reconhecendo aquela música.

-It's not a second... Seven seconds away… Just as long as I stay…

-I'll be waiting… Essa música é meio triste... –disse, passando o indicador pela borda do copo –Mas até que o jantar foi gostoso... Faz tempo que não conversamos assim, não?

-Sim, mas, diga-me... Por que veio me procurar? –disse, encarando o homem a sua frente.

-Ora! Será que não posso te convidar para sair que você já acha que eu quero alguma coisa?

-Vindo de você?... O que quer saber?

-Eu? –este fez um sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta –Não quero saber nada, só vim lhe avisar uma coisa. Aliás –o garçom entregou uma pequena carteira de couro negro, contendo a conta –Duas coisas –pegou sua carteira e retirou algumas notas, colocando-as dentro da carteira de couro –Nosso acordo de não-intervenção continua, e... –levantou-se, ajeitando seu casaco bege –Nessa "caça ao tesouro", você perdeu sua vantagem. –e virou-se para sair, mas parou alguns passos da mesa, voltando-se para o outro –Ah, é, eu só paguei metade, mas você sabe que sou meio ruim de conta. Até uma próxima, Saga. –e saiu.

-Até, Kanon –disse, pegando a conta e o dinheiro, e fazendo alguns cálculos –Você não é meio ruim... Você é péssimo em contas...

--------------OoO------------

-Estou morto! –suspirou Mu, jogando-se no tatame.

-Todos nós estamos... Literalmente! –disse Milo, em tom de brincadeira, mas murchando logo em seguida, vendo o olhar de desaprovação de Shaka –A-ham, Mu! Tem um chuveiro ali na frente, vai se lavar, já tem até algumas roupas lá. –disse, ajudando Mu a se levantar.

-Eu já volto, então... –disse Mu, caminhando em direção a uma porta dupla, feita de madeira azul. Shaka acompanhou-o com o olhar, até o outro desaparecer vestiário adentro.

-Agarra logo! –disse Milo, guardando Kamyu em um canto do ginásio.

-O que? –perguntou Shaka, distraído.

-Você tava engolindo o Mu com os olhos –disse, indo em direção a um Shaka meio corado –Não adianta negar, eu vi!

-Eu não estava fazendo nada. –disse, cruzando os braços, enquanto Milo se acomodava ao seu lado.

-Estava sim. Além disso, eu já reparei... –disse, com cara de desinteressado –Que você anda de olho nele há algum tempo... Antes mesmo de ele morrer... –Shaka o olhou, extremamente vermelho –Calma, eu não vou dizer nada a ele.

-Ahh, deixa pra lá... –disse Shaka, suspirando.

-...Estamos ficando para trás... –disse Milo sério, encarando um ponto qualquer a sua frente –Já é a terceira.

-Eu sei, mas não podemos fazer nada, temos que dar tempo ao tempo. –disse Shaka, tirando algo do bolso.

-Até lá, pessoas vão morrendo.

-Infelizmente, não há nada que possamos fazer. Kanon não pode nos ajudar.

-Eu sei, eu sei... Odeio isso! –disse Milo, pegando o objeto da mão de Shaka. Era a pedra negra que saíra de sua mão –E odeio ainda mais essas coisinhas que vocês fazem –completou, encarando a pedrinha.

-Isso vai acabar logo.

-Eu realmente espero que sim.

---------------OoO------------

-Sim, mãe... É, a Alice está comigo, nós já estamos chegando, estamos aqui no parque... Em dez minutos, mais ou menos... Beijo, tchau. –desligou o celular e o guardou no bolso da jaqueta –Ei, Alice, nós... Alice? Alice, onde você esta? –Phillipe deu uma pequena corrida, procurando pela garota, quando finalmente a viu. Estava ajoelhada junto à margem do pequeno lago artificial do parque. –Alice, o que está fazendo? Temos que ir e –foi interrompido pelo barulho do corpo da garota caindo na água –ALICE! –Phillipe correu em direção do lago, puxando-a pelo braço. Conseguiu retirá-la da água, sentando-se na margem e abraçando a garota, tentando aquecer seu corpo.

-...neca... a...bo-boneca... –sussurrou, a voz trêmula e os lábios roxos.

-Shhh! Acalme-se...

-A boneca... te... –e desmaiou.

-Droga –retirou a jaqueta e colocou na garota, enrolando-a nela e a pegando no colo –Vamos embora –Levantou-se e virou-se para ir embora, quando viu uma menina, de aproximadamente dez anos, cabelos longos, pretos e cacheados, e com os olhos tão negros, que não se enxergavam suas pupilas. Usava uma camisola verde, com lacinhos brancos, de tecido bem leve.

-A moça não vai pegar a minha boneca?

-Você... Está perdida? –a menina olhou para o lago –Onde estão seus pais?

-Minha boneca... Pega a minha boneca, moço! Por favor! –disse, se aproximando de Phillipe –Por favor! –estendeu a mão para ele.

-Claro que sim. –disse, sem emoção nenhuma na voz. Colocou Alice no chão e segurou a mão da menina –Onde ela está?

-Ali –disse, apontando para o lago –Eu deixei ela cair dentro d'água. –Phillipe foi até a margem e começou a procurar a boneca. A água estava turva e dificultava a visão do fundo.

-Eu não consigo vê-la.

-Procure mais –Phillipe aproximou-se mais da água, ficando com o rosto a centímetros dela. Um brilho fraco e dourado perpassou seu rosto, vindo do fundo do lago. Olhou na direção e viu uma pequena boneca de pano. Tinha os cabelos dourados e cacheados, que tampavam-lhe o rosto. Usava uma touca vermelha, com babados rosa e um vestido rendado, todo branco, com um avental vermelho e rosa por cima. Seus sapatos também eram vermelhos. A boneca carregava um medalhão em ouro, preso em uma fina corrente, também de ouro.

Phillipe esticou o braço para alcançá-la, mas ela estava mais distante do que parecia. Ele tomou impulso para mergulhar, mas um braço o puxou de volta e o jogou no chão.

-A boneca, eu tenho que pegar a boneca... –disse, tentando levantar, mas sendo impedido por um par de mãos, que seguravam seus ombros firmemente.

-Você tem que descansar. Nós pegamos a boneca, está bem? –Phillipe olhou para o homem que o segurava e sentiu como se suas forças estivessem sendo sugadas pelos olhos dele. Não demorou muito para que desmaiasse. O homem tirou o sobretudo que usava e o cobriu.

-Agora estão seguros –disse Milo, colocando Alice ao lado de Phillipe.

-Ela está com a pulsação fraca –disse Shaka, tomando o pulso da garota –Temos que levá-los ao hospital.

-Mas, antes, temos que dar um jeito nessa pestinha –disse Milo, encarando a menina, que observava tudo a alguns metros de distância.

-Acha que consegue cuidar dela sozinho, Milo?

-Sim. Qualquer coisa, é só gritar, não é? –disse, dando uma piscadela.

-Ele está perdendo calor muito rápido! –disse Mu, tocando o pescoço de Phillipe –Precisa se aquecer –Mu começou a esfregar os braços e as pernas de Phillipe, tentando aquecê-lo. Shaka observou a cena, desejando com todas as suas forças ser Phillipe naquele momento, e isso o entristeceu um pouco. _"Apenas um toque seu..."_

-Muito bem, mocinha, hora de receber seu castigo –disse Milo, percebendo a tristeza do amigo e desviando a atenção de todos –Precisamos levar essas pessoas para o hospital.

-Vocês não vão pegar a minha boneca?

-Desculpe, mas euzinha aqui não caio nesse seu truque.

-Eu quero minha boneca! –gritou, fechando os punhos.

-Vai ficar querendo, porque eu não vou pegar.

-Eu quero minha boneca! –um vento forte começou a soprar ao redor deles. Os olhos da menina adquiriram um brilho dourado –Eu quero, agora! –a intensidade do vento aumentou –E eu a terei! –algumas plantas menores já estavam sendo arrancadas do chão.

-Escuta! –Milo bateu o pé no chão, fazendo com que o vento parasse –Não se pode ter tudo o que se quer, isso é algo que todos devem saber! –Milo deu impulso para atacá-la, mas parou na metade do caminho. A menina não se mexia mais, parecia petrificada, alguns pontos de sua pele refletindo a luz da lua. –Cristais de gelo? –de repente, uma grossa camada de gelo recobriu todo o corpo da menina. Haviam palavras douradas escritas nele.

-Estamos com problemas... –disse Shaka, se levantando.

-O que quer dizer? –Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça, indicando Milo, que encarava o chão de punhos cerrados. –O que houve? –Shaka respirou fundo e caminhou em direção ao corpo congelado da menina.

-Sua alma voltará ao ciclo das reencarnações. Espero que aceite melhor a morte, em sua próxima vida –Shaka encostou a mão no esquife, murmurou algumas palavras e o corpo da menina desapareceu. Em seu lugar, ficou apenas uma pequena bola de luz, que foi desaparecendo aos poucos, até sumir completamente. Somente a respiração de Milo, que agora acelerava, podia ser ouvida, no silêncio que se instalou.

-KAMUS, SEU DESGRAÇADO, EU IA DERROTÁ-LA!

-Ela partiu desse mundo, não era isso que queria? –Mu olhou em direção à origem da voz, e não pôde deixar de admirar seu dono. Ele estava encostado em uma árvore, usava calça e sapatos pretos, camisa branca, com uma fina jaqueta de couro por cima. Era alto e tinha pele clara, contrastando com os longos e lisos cabelos verde-petróleo, com duas mechas que lhe caíam por sobre os ombros.

-Sim, era... Mas EU que deveria ter feito isso!

-Eu ajudei e ainda reclama... Tão típico... –disse, se aproximando deles.

-Na verdade, estamos muito gratos, Kamus –disse Shaka, sorrindo e aproximando-se de Mu. Kamus fez um leve meneio com a cabeça.

-Gratos? Só se for você!

-Que seja, Milo, mas nós temos que cuidar desses dois –disse, pegando Phillipe no colo e indicando à Mu para carregar Alice.

-Olha aqui, se você está esperando algum tipo de agradecimento, pode esperar sentado! –disse Milo, apontando para Kamus e ignorando completamente Shaka.

-Eu só quero uma coisa de você... –em um movimento rápido, Kamus segurou o pulso de Milo com uma das mãos e puxou sua cintura com a outra, deixando seus lábios a centímetros de distância do outro –Na verdade, eu quero você –Colou seus lábios no de Milo, o segurando pela nuca. Este empurrou Kamus e deu um soco em seu rosto.

-Idiota! –Kamus limpou o canto da boca e observou o sangue na ponta de seus dedos. Rapidamente revidou, acertando Milo com um chute, também no rosto, fazendo-o cair no chão.

-Vamos indo –sussurrou Shaka para Mu

-Mas e o Milo? –perguntou Mu, com os olhos arregalados.

-Ele vai ficar bem –Mu olhou para trás e viu Milo atacando Kamus, que se defendia, com uma série de socos e chutes.

-Tem certeza? –Kamus deu uma rasteira em Milo, ficando por cima dele e começando a beijar seu pescoço. Milo tentou revidar, mas, ao sentir as mãos de Kamus subirem por baixo de sua blusa, desistiu e puxou o rosto do outro, beijando-o com voracidade.

-Certeza absoluta. Vamos?

Andaram por algum tempo, até que chegaram perto da entrada do parque, Shaka parou e colocou Phillipe no chão, apoiando-o em um poste. Mu fez o mesmo com Alice.

-O Milo é melhor nisso que eu, mas como ele deve estar ocupado pelas próximas horas...

-O que vai fazer? –perguntou Mu, observando Shaka ajoelhar-se e colocar as mãos na cabeça de Phillipe.

-Alteração de memória... Digamos que, sempre que coisas assim acontecem, nós temos que "limpar a sujeira". Normalmente essa tarefa é do Milo.

-Como assim? –disse Mu, se aproximando de Shaka.

-Cada um tem uma habilidade. Eu, por exemplo, sou muito bom em "feitiços", se prefere chamar assim. Já o Milo é bom em combates físicos e em fazer a "faxina". E também tem você.

-Eu?... Só se entender de combinação de cores e tipos de linhas ajudar em algum feitiço.

-Não, não é isso. –Shaka fechou os olhos e Phillipe levou um pequeno choque. –Espero que isso funcione... Achamos que você, Mu, é o nosso rastreador.

-Rastreador? –Shaka virou-se para Mu e sentou-se no chão.

-Um "rastreador" é uma alma que tem uma sensibilidade incrível. Você pode achar tudo o que quiser. Literalmente, você é um radar humano –completou, sorrindo.

-Eu sou meio inútil, não?

-Claro que não, você nunca será inútil! –o comentário fez Mu corar, mas, ao mesmo tempo, o fez ficar feliz –Com o tempo, você verá o quanto nós precisamos de você.

-Espero que sim.

-Vamos embora, Shaka! –Milo apareceu, terminando de vestir a camisa e retirando algumas folhas do cabelo –Deixe-me mexer nas memórias deles e vamos para casa!

-Mas o que-

-Milo, deixe de ser criança –Kamus apareceu logo em seguida, vestindo a jaqueta –Deixa disso!

-Como eu estava dizendo, Shaka, quem precisa ter a memória alterada? –Shaka indicou Alice e Milo foi até a garota, fazendo o mesmo que Shaka em Phillipe.

-Vai ficar me ignorando agora? –Milo nada respondeu, apenas ajudou Mu a levantar –Se é assim, ótimo, mas não serei eu quem estará pedindo desculpas, daqui a algumas horas.

-Bem, adeus, Kamus, foi um prazer revê-lo –disse Shaka.

-Digo o mesmo, Shaka... E você deve ser o Mu, certo? Muito prazer, eu me chamo Kamus –disse, estendendo a mão para o outro.

-Muito prazer, Kamus –disse, apertando a mão do francês e sorrindo.

-E quanto a você –disse, olhando para Milo, que encarava as próprias unhas –Eu o vejo mais tarde –e virou-se para ir embora.

-Eu não contaria com isso, seu francês presunçoso! –gritou Milo. Depois que Kamus partiu, eles colocaram Alice e Phillipe sentados em um banco ali perto. Para os dois, Alice foi olhar o lago, tropeçou na raiz levantada de uma árvore e caiu dentro d'água. Phillipe foi puxá-la, mas acabou caindo também. Depois de conseguirem sair, foram sentar-se naquele banco, para se recuperar do susto.

-Vamos indo? –disse Shaka –Eu quero tomar um banho. –Shaka e Mu começaram a caminhar para fora do parque, quando Shaka deu um sorriso um tanto quanto sádico e se virou –Ué, Milo? Você não vem com a gente? –Milo estava parado, batendo freneticamente o pé no chão.

-Odeio quando ele tem razão – e foi na mesma direção de Kamus.

-É, parece que somos só nós dois essa noite... Quer ver algum filme? –Mu não respondeu. Não sabia porque, mas a idéia de ficar sozinho com Shaka o deixava nervoso e ansioso, ao mesmo tempo.

---------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------

Hikaru: esse eh o fim do cap 3! Espero q gostem - E mais uma vez agradecimentos especiais a todos q comentaram: Anjo Setsuna, Mussha, Athenas de Áries, Jesse Amamiya, Aiko-Hosokawa, Ra-chan e Sensei. Vcs num sabem como essas reviews me animam fazendo a dancinha da vitória

Tsuki: EEEEEE Gentem, desculpem a demora do cap, mas eu não

fazia idéia de como c postava e a Hikaru tava sem pc, então, realmente, desculpem-nos " O cap 4 vem mais rápido Agradecimentos especiais a todos q leram e comentaram e tambem àqueles q preferiram c manter anonimos. E um pedido: deixem reviews! Reviews alegram o nosso dia, alimentam a nossa alma e da luz para nossas mentes Ahh, sim, e, para o Sensei, cortesia especial minha, mts voadoras XD

Hikaru: q coisa mais poetera o.o

Tsuki : Cumã? O.õ

Hikaru: foi profundo u.u

Tsuki: Pior q foi msm, eu tava vendo Bob Esponja hoj xD Sacaram Bob Esponja, Profundo, Fundo do Mar... XD

Hikaru: depois eu sou a problemática ¬¬


	4. Because the night

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

------------------------------------OoO--------------------------------------

Sábado, 21 horas, outra promoção de rádio sobre uma banda qualquer era anunciada no rádio. Isabel estava presa em seu trabalho, na locadora, enquanto seus amigos se divertiam no fantástico mundo do sábado à noite.

-Parece que você será o único homem bonito que me fará companhia essa noite... –disse, virando-se para um cartaz de Missão: Impossível II, estendido atrás do balcão –E então? O que tem feito ultimamente?

-Está falando comigo ou com o cartaz? Porque, se for com ele, acho meio difícil que te responda –disse um homem sorridente, do outro lado do balcão.

-Bo-Bo-boa noite, seja bem-vindo a Bonaccia, a melhor locadora das redondezas. Em que posso ajudar? –disse, completamente vermelha.

-Hahaha... Acalme-se, eu também falo com objetos inanimados, às vezes –disse, apoiando os cotovelos em cima do balcão, deixando alguns de seus fios de cabelo caírem por cima de seu ombro. Foi então que Isabel percebeu o quão belo era o homem à sua frente: longos cabelos lisos, dourados, lindos olhos azuis e bem vestido, com um jeans meio usado, tênis cinza e branco, e uma camisa azul-escuro. A roupa era bem simples, mas aparentemente tudo ficava lindo naquele homem –Então...

-Isabel –disse, meio sem graça.

-Isabel. Certo, o que uma jovem como você está fazendo aqui, em um sábado à noite?

-Para falar a verdade –Isabel pegou o DVD que Shaka escolhera e foi até os fundos da loja, trazer o filme para o loiro –Nem eu mesma sei ao certo –voltou para o balcão –É sempre assim, eu não devia ter aceitado esse trabalho.

-Pelo menos, você tem um emprego –disse, enquanto observava o DVD que Isabel lhe trouxe, checando se não tinha arranhões –E garanto que você não encontrará companhia melhor do que essa aí... –disse, apontando para o cartaz de Missão: Impossível II. Os dois riram.

Enquanto isso, do outro lado da rua, Mu esperava Shaka voltar, já que o loiro, além de querer fazer mistério sobre o filme alugado, não achava uma boa idéia que Mu aparecesse em lugares públicos, por enquanto. _"Como se eu fosse uma espécie de celebridade, que fosse reconhecida aonde quer que vá... Estamos na Itália, meu Deus!"_

Mu observava a conversa entre Shaka e a balconista. Algo dentro de si, mesmo que de maneira muito fraca, lhe dizia para entrar na locadora imediatamente e afastar Shaka da tal balconista.

-Mas o que eles tanto falam? –disse, tentando enxergar melhor o interior da locadora. Não sabia muito bem o por quê, mas ao fato de Shaka estar tão à vontade com a balconista não o agradou nem um pouco. Mal o pensamento lhe ocorreu, sentiu uma certa pressão no anelar direito, onde ainda se encontrava seu anel de noivado –Claire... –disse, correndo os dedos pelo anel.

-Vamos, Mu? Eu já terminei... –Mu ergueu os olhos para Shaka, e teve a impressão de que este lhe pareceu um pouco triste, enquanto encarava seu anel. –Bem, vamos?

-Claro –disse, colocando as mãos nos bolsos –Que filme você escolheu?

-Espere, e verá.

-------------OoO----------

O cheiro do arroz recém-preparado penetrou pela sala do apartamento, que se encontrava em completo breu. Na cozinha, uma mulher de cabelos lisos e loiros, presos em uma trança, e vestindo uma calça de lycra preta, com uma blusa rosa-claro, bordada com uma lua e uma estrela em prata, terminava de preparar o jantar.

Depois de fechar a panela, caminhou até a sala e pôs a mesa para três pessoas. Terminando, foi até o abajur, que se encontrava em cima da mesinha ao lado do sofá, e o acendeu, iluminando um pouco o ambiente e mostrando uma mulher ruiva, visivelmente grávida, que dormia no sofá.

-Marin? –chamou, acordando a ruiva –Vamos jantar? –Marin abriu os olhos devagar, demorando um pouco para se localizar.

-June... Que horas são? –disse, se sentando.

-São oito da noite. Vamos jantar? Ou você quer esperar o Aioria?

-Vamos logo, ele deve demorar –disse, se levantando.

Foram se servir na sala de jantar, enquanto conversavam sobre as roupas do bebê, sobre o berço, que chegaria em alguns dias e sobre as cortinas, feitas pela mãe de June, que estavam quase prontas.

Depois de retirarem a mesa e lavarem a louça, foram para a sala, assistir à televisão. Passava um documentário sobre deuses egípcios, e seus principais templos, quando Aioria chegou no apartamento.

-Boa noite, meninas –disse, dando um beijo em Marin e sentando-se ao seu lado, aninhando a cabeça no ombro da esposa.

-Bom, agora que o Aioria chegou, eu vou dormir, acordo cedo amanhã –disse June, se levantando.

-Boa noite, June –disse Aioria.

-Boa noite, priminha –completou Marin. Acompanharam a loira desaparecer pela segunda porta à direita do corredor –E então, como você está hoje?

-Estou bem... –Marin o encarou, cruzando os braços –Certo, ainda estou meio mal... Faz apenas uma semana... E ainda terei que ir segunda na casa dele, retirar as coisas pessoais junto com a Hina, e levar para a casa da avó –apoiou o braço em seus joelhos –Eu ainda me sinto mal, é difícil perder um amigo...

-Eu sei como você se sente... Mas, olha –disse, segurando o queixo dele com os dedos –Tenho certeza que o Mu não gostaria de te ver desse jeito. Não estou pedindo para agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas essa dor não é para sempre. Também temos que lembrar que temos outros motivos para sorrir.

-Obrigado –disse, depositando as mãos sobre a barriga de Marin –Eu não quero que a pequena Lithos pense que o pai ficou triste pelo seu nascimento... Melhor você se deitar, deve estar cansada, e temos médico pela manhã. Eu vou comer alguma coisa e já vou para o quarto.

-Está bem. Estarei te esperando –deu um longo beijo nele e foi para o quarto.

Aioria desligou a televisão e foi para a cozinha. Fez um sanduíche e pegou um suco de maracujá, se apoiando de costas na pia e começando a comer. _"Essa sensação... Alguma coisa está para acontecer... Estou com medo..."_

--------------OoO-----------

Um simples prédio verde e branco, de seis andares, com uma pequena cobertura e alguns carros estacionados na garagem.

Um homem, de aproximadamente 40 anos, assoava o nariz, vermelho de resfriado. Estava sentado na recepção do prédio, esperando pacientemente pelo fim de seu turno, quando poderia finalmente se deitar em sua cama e dormir. Ajustou a estação do rádio.

Mu e Shaka chegaram em silêncio no prédio, não sabiam exatamente como manter uma conversa. Shaka ia à frente, quando estacou e estendeu o braço para que Mu fizesse o mesmo.

-Talvez você ache isso engraçado... –disse, pegando na mão de Mu e o guiando para dentro do prédio. Mu encarou o chão nervosamente, ao sentir a mão de Shaka sobre a sua, quando pararam na recepção –Boa noite, Guiseppe!

-Oh, boa noite, Joseph! Como vai o Nicky?

-Muito bem –informou ao porteiro

-Que bom, é que eu não o vejo a alguns dias... –disse, com ar preocupado.

-É apenas trabalho, Guiseppe... Deixe-me apresentar nosso primo, ele veio de Nova York, este é o Kenny. –disse Shaka, apresentando Mu.

-Muito prazer, Kenny –disse o porteiro, cumprimentando Mu animadamente.

-Ele ficará aqui conosco.

-Que bom! Espero que aproveite a Itália.

-Iremos aproveitar... Boa noite, Guiseppe –disse, indo em direção ao elevador, sendo seguido de perto por Mu.

-O que está acontecendo? Desde quando me chamo Kenny?

-Ah, sim. Bem, você não daria seu nome verdadeiro, daria?

-Bem, não, mas... Você também não tinha me dito para não mostrar o meu rosto em público? Ou isso só vale quando você vai falar com alguma garota? –disse, cruzando os braços.

-Provavelmente –disse, segurando a porta do elevador para que Mu entrasse –Ele será a única pessoa com quem você terá contato nesse prédio, e... Por que a pergunta? Ficou com ciúmes da minha conversa com a Isabel? –perguntou, apertão o botão do quinto andar.

-Não! Claro que não... Eu não tenho motivos para sentir ciúmes –disse, encarando o chão.

-Hahaha, é claro que não tem... –Shaka sentiu o coração doer, mas desconversou –Eu só estava brincando...

-Por que meu nome é Kenny?

-Ahh, eu vi em um desenho, outro dia...

-Por acaso esse menino tinha um capuz laranja?

-Sim –disse, enquanto o elevador parava no andar escolhido –Parecia feito de recorte...

-Por acaso o nome do desenho é South Park?

-É, algo parecido –disse, enquanto pegava um molho de chaves do bolso –Por que?

-Nada, deixa pra lá... –disse, enquanto entrava no apartamento. Era um ambiente simples, uma sala de estar média, cozinha e sala de jantar. Havia também um pequeno hall com duas portas, uma à direita, levando à lavanderia e uma à frente, que terminava na sala de estar. Esta era toda branca, com um sofá de três lugares vinho, um rack bem grande, em mogno, com uma televisão de 29 polegadas em um espaço quadrado ao centro e duas colunas de suporte, uma para CD's e outra onde se encontrava o aparelho de som e vários livros.Perto da sala de estar havia um pequeno corredor, que dava para três portas fechadas.

-Bem, eu vou fazer pipoca, enquanto isso, vai se trocando. Nós ainda não compramos nenhuma roupa para você, então, pode pegar algumas das minhas, estão todas no armário. E, se quiser tomar banho, é a porta da direita, o meu quarto é o da frente, vai lá. –disse, indo para a cozinha.

Mu foi em direção ao quarto, encontrando um cômodo creme, com uma grande cama de casal, coberta com lençóis escuros e vários travesseiros, um armário mogno, bem largo, um espelho pendurado na parede a um canto, um criado-mudo e uma janela larga, coberta por uma fina cortina branca. O lugar tinha o agradável aroma de incenso de sândalo.

Foi até o armário, abriu-o e pôde ver o quão organizado Shaka era. Blusas e calças em cabides, sapatos bem limpos, guardados na parte de baixo do armário e gavetas bem arrumadas, a primeira contendo somente blusas dobradas, a segunda com algumas luvas e meias, a terceira com shorts e bermudas e a quarta com roupas de baixo. _"Roupas... Roupas de BAIXO?1?"_ Mu fechou as gavetas rapidamente, completamente vermelho. Pegou as primeiras roupas que viu e se trancou no banheiro.

O banheiro de Shaka era todo em azulejo branco, com um box de vidro fosco e um grande chuveiro prateado. Vestiu-se e parou para reparar nas roupas que havia escolhido: um short bege e uma blusa de mangas compridas marrom. Dobrou sua roupa e voltou para o quarto de Shaka, colocando sua roupa sobre a cama do loiro. Pegou um par de meias e sentou-se na beirada para calçá-las. Estava com um pé apoiado na cama e outro no chão, quando encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Sentiu-se como a namoradinha que passava a noite na casa do namorado e depois usava as roupas dele. Virou-se para a cama e alisou os lençóis. _"Não seria má idéia passar a noite aqui... Mas o que... O que eu estou pensando!" _Levantou-se rapidamente e foi até a porta. _"O que eu estou pensando?"_

-Mu? –era Shaka que o chamava na sala de estar –Venha, está tudo pronto. Eu só vou me trocar e...-Mu foi até a sala e ficou envergonhado com o jeito como Shaka encarava suas pernas nuas –É... É melhor eu ir. Fique à vontade, por favor.

Mu sentou-se no sofá ao lado da bacia de pipoca, encarando a tela azul da televisão. Algum tempo depois, Shaka apareceu, usando uma calça de ginástica preta e uma blusa de mangas verde-musgo.

-E o nome do filme é... A Princesinha! –disse, ligando o DVD.

-Ahh, eu já assisti esse filme...

-Eu não, quase não tenho tempo para isso. O Milo é que viu, junto com o Kamus, e disse que chorou muito...Até imagino a cara do Kamus assistindo esse filme... –disse, rindo.

-É um filme muito bonito... Fala da Guerra Mundial e conta algumas histórias da Índia –Shaka estacou por um momento. Balançou a cabeça e continuou a mexer no aparelho.

Sentou-se no sofá, a bacia de pipoca entre os dois e deu play no filme.

-Seu inglês é muito bom, apesar de soar diferente –comentou Mu –De onde é?

-Eu nunca falei inglês –disse, pegando algumas pipocas, sem tirar os olhos da tevê –Eu falo Hindi.

-O que?... Como? –Shaka parou o filme e virou-se para Mu

-Você conhece a história da Torre de Babel? Uma Torre construída pelos homens, com a intenção de chegar aos céus? Ela simboliza o orgulho humano, mas também retrata sua punição.

-É uma lenda para a diversidade dos idiomas e das nações –completou Mu

-Exato! Nós não sofremos essa punição. Nós não falamos nenhum idioma específico, pois falamos todos –Mu franziu o cenho, fazendo Shaka sorrir –Vamos voltar ao filme... –e apertou o play.

-----------------OoO-----------

Vários olhares, de ambos os sexos, eram atraídos para aquele homem, que caminhava tranqüilo por aquela rua parisiense, aproveitando os raios de sol que batiam em sua pele. Usava calça jeans clara e uma blusa bem leve, sem mangas, em um tom meio alaranjado, que marcava aquele corpo um tanto quanto feminino. Usava óculos escuros e os cabelos soltos, meio úmidos, denunciando o banho recente.

Virou uma esquina e se aproximou de um pequeno bar, tipicamente francês, com algumas mesinhas dispostas pela calçada e vários vasinhos com flores enfeitando o lugar. Uma simpática jovem de cabelos curtos, loiros e cacheados veio lhe cumprimentar.

-Bom dia, Senhor, gostaria de se acomodar aqui fora ou prefere uma mesa no interior?

-Estou procurando uma pessoa, na verdade... –disse, correndo os olhos pelo estabelecimento –Ah, achei! Você poderia me trazer um café e uns biscoitos amanteigados?

-Claro! Por favor, fique à vontade –disse a jovem, entrando no bar.

Afrodite foi até a mesa onde estava um homem sentado, lendo um jornal. Este usava uma calça jeans preta, desfiada na barra, uma blusa cinza, com escritos em prateado e uma jaqueta de couro preto por cima.

-Você não tem outra cor no seu armário, não? –disse, sentando-se de frente para Máscara.

-E você não tem relógio? Está atrasado.

-Não estaria, se você tivesse me esperado. Podíamos ter vindo juntos.

-Afrodite, eu te esperei sair do banho por quase meia hora e, pelo que vejo, você só saiu há pouco tempo...

-E daí que eu gosto de tomar banho? –a jovem chegou com o pedido de Afrodite –Obrigado –disse, retirando os óculos, enquanto a mulher voltava para dentro do bar –Mas por que está tão nervoso? –perguntou, assoprando levemente o líquido escuro.

-Não estou nervoso, somente um pouco entediado –disse, colocando o jornal dobrado sobre a mesa e encarando Afrodite, que tomou um demorado gole de seu café, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Ora, o que será que eu posso fazer para acabar com esse seu tédio? –disse, colocando a xícara na mesa e acariciando a canela de Máscara com o pé.

-Pare de provocar –disse, apoiando as mãos atrás da cabeça, dando um sorriso maldoso.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada... Na verdade, eu estou fazendo um favor à você... –pegou um biscoito e mordeu sua ponta –Esses biscoitos são tão gostosos... –deu um pequeno gemido, mordendo outro pedaço –Eles derretem na boca... –continuou, sempre encarando Máscara. Terminou o primeiro e pegou outro, mastigando lentamente e soltando pequenos gemidos –Não consigo me enjoar deles... –disse, chupando a ponta dos dedos. Máscara já mordia o lábio inferior, a respiração ficando pesada. O homem à sua frente era inacreditável! Apenas com alguns biscoitos já o fazia ter vontade de jogá-lo no chão, arrancar-lhe as roupas e possuí-lo quantas vezes tivesse vontade.

-Pa-Pare de provocar, eu não agüento, você sabe...-disse, colocando as mãos em cima da mesa, os punhos cerrados.

-Mas eu nada faço! Estou apenas comendo... –disse, pegando outro biscoito e o pondo na boca, mas dessa vez, não mordeu. Virou-se para o lado e viu um homem de camisa social e gravata vermelha, que já há algum tempo o encarava –Você quer comer isso? –disse, mordendo o biscoito. O homem, vermelho e nervoso, pegou um pouco de dinheiro, jogou sobre a mesa e saiu apressado –Que pena, tava tão gostoso... Com quem eu vou dividir, agora?

-Cala essa boca –Máscara levantou e puxou Afrodite pela gola da camisa –Calado... –disse, antes de beijá-lo ferozmente, segurando sua cintura com força. Afrodite entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que a língua de Máscara invadisse sua boca. As pessoas ao redor olhavam boquiabertas, algumas admiradas, outras desejando ardentemente ser um dos dois –Você provoca demais! –disse, jogando Afrodite de volta na cadeira e sentando-se também, tentando acalmar a respiração. Afrodite passava os dedos pelos lábios, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Eu acho que vou ao banheiro –disse, se levantando –Você não me acompanha? –disse, se afastando com uma piscadela.

-Com todo o prazer...

-------------OoO-------------

A pequena Sarah agora estava conhecendo a escola interna que seria sua casa pelos próximos meses. O filme passava e Mu não piscava, o movimento de pegar a pipoca já se tornando automático.

Shaka observava Mu pelo canto do olho, sem prestar a mínima atenção no filme. Os cabelos lavanda soltos, caindo em cascata por suas costas, ombros e peito, a pele clara e macia. Suspirou. Como gostaria de poder tocá-lo! Reparou que a pipoca estava acabando e foi para a cozinha fazer mais, aproveitando para matar um pouco de tempo, já que não estava muito a fim de ver o filme, depois de descobrir o tema.

Voltou para a sala, já devidamente munido de mais pipoca. Mu estava encolhido no canto do sofá. Sentou-se ao seu lado e olhou para a tevê, onde a menina agora perseguia uma echarpe, que parou próxima a um homem vestido com roupas de marajá dourada e um turbante na cabeça. Um macaco empoleirava-se em seu ombro. _"Ahh, Shion... Onde será que você está?"_

Mu reparou que Shaka parecia imerso em pensamentos, enquanto encarava a tela da tevê. Esticou o braço para chamá-lo, mas mudou de idéia e permaneceu calado em seu canto. No filme, Sarah contava uma lenda indiana. A história falava sobre um Deus que traçara um círculo sobre a terra, para proteger sua amada, ordenando que ela não saísse de dentro dele. Porém, ela desobedeceu e foi seqüestrada. Shaka fechou os olhos e deitou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, perdendo-se em lembranças.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uma criança de longos cabelos loiros corria por entre colunas brancas, cobertas pelos mais diversos tipos de flores. O vento brincava com seus cabelos e com sua túnica branca, com detalhes em vermelho. A criança carregava algo firmemente preso em suas mãos, parando apenas quando chegou perto de uma espécie de pátio, com uma pequena fonte ao centro, feita de azulejos coloridos, que formavam um belo mosaico.

Do outro lado da fonte, uma mulher brincava com algumas flores, que boiavam na água, fazendo pequenos círculos com a ponta dos dedos. Ela cantava baixinho, uma canção que a criança ouvia desde que era bebê. A mulher vestia um sari branco, com detalhes em dourado e com um broche de pérola prendendo o lenço à sua cabeça. Usava também muitas jóias, desde anéis até tornozeleiras.

Ela levantou seus olhos negros para a criança, alguns fios de seu cabelo dourado caindo por seu rosto de pele clara. Abriu os braços e sorriu, convidando a criança para um abraço. Ela correu e abraçou a mulher, deixando a borboleta que segurava escapar.

-Ahh, ela fugiu! –disse a criança, em tom magoado.

-Existem tantas delas... –disse, segurando o rosto da criança, forçando-a a encará-la –E todas são mais bonitas quando estão livres.

-Mas eu a peguei pra você

-E eu agradeço muito sua gentileza –disse, sorrindo –Agora, venha, temos que encontrar o seu pai –levantou-se, segurando a mão da criança –Você sabe que ele não gosta de atrasos, não é, Shaka?

-Sim, mamãe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Shaka abriu os olhos úmidos e encarou o teto. Levantou-se rapidamente.

-Eu já vou dormir, termino de ver o filme amanhã –disse, indo para o corredor. Mu pegou o controle e pausou o filme, ficando de quatro no sofá e chamando Shaka.

-Espera –o loiro o encarou, esperando que falasse –Achei que não precisasse dormir...

-Não preciso, mas é gostoso... Por exemplo, não precisamos comer, mas isso não nos impede de sentirmos fome, se virmos algo que nos agrade... Não sei explicar direito, mas, quando morremos, nós optamos por deixar nossas vidas para trás, mas não precisamos com isso, deixar nossa humanidade, entende? –Mu fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça.

-Então, eu vou dormir também, termino de ver o filme depois –disse, enquanto desligava o DVD.

-Tudo bem, pode dormir no quarto do Milo, ele não volta hoje –disse, enquanto esperava Mu desligar a tevê. Foram até a porta do final do corredor e a abriram. O quarto era mais ou menos do mesmo tamanho do de Shaka, mas parecia muito menor, devido à quantidade de coisas espalhadas, de cuecas até CD's. –Err... Melhor não –disse o loiro, fechando a porta –Eu já falei pra ele arrumar isso...

-Deixa, eu durmo no sofá –disse, já indo em direção à sala, quando sentiu seu pulso ser seguro

-Espera... Tem... O meu quarto...

-Imagina, eu não vou fazer você sair do quarto por minha-

-Mas eu não pretendia sair, minha cama é de casal –completou, meio sem graça. Mu encarou o chão, completamente vermelho –Quer dizer, se você não se importar...

-Se não for incômodo...

-Incômodo nenhum –sorriu Shaka, entrando em seu quarto e procurando alguma coisa no armário –Você é menor que eu... –Mu estava encostado no batente da porta, observando o outro –Acho que esse serve –disse, mostrando um pijama de seda roxo-uva –Pode se trocar no banheiro –Mu pegou o pijama e saiu.

A roupa de dormir coube-lhe perfeitamente, como se tivesse sido feita para ele. Saiu do banheiro e foi até o quarto, encontrando a porta entreaberta com apenas a luz do abajur acesa. Mu não entrou imediatamente, algo lhe dizendo para esperar. Olhou para o interior do cômodo pela fresta da porta e viu uma silhueta se mexendo. Aproximou-se um pouco mais e distinguiu Shaka de costas para a porta. O loiro vestia apenas uma calça leve e branca, os longos cabelos jogados pela frente do corpo, sendo caprichosamente trançados. Mu se pegou admirando as costas do outro, vendo os músculos levemente trabalhados acompanharem o movimento dos braços. Sentiu um desejo enorme de soltar aqueles cabelos dourados e tocar aquela pele clara._ "Mas o que...? Já é o segundo pensamento estranho do dia... O que será que está acontecendo comigo?"_ Novamente voltou sua atenção para o interior do quarto, a tempo de ver Shaka terminar de vestir uma blusa larga preta, de mangas compridas e se sentar na cama. Achou que já estava na hora de entrar.

-Bem, vamos dormir? –disse Shaka, com um sorriso.

-Sim –afirmou Mu, sem graça.

Ambos deitaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo, e ficaram encarando o teto. Shaka virou-se para o lado, ficando de costas para Mu, que fez o mesmo. O ariano tentou dormir, agradecendo por não ter sido descoberto. Apoiou a mão enfrente ao rosto e encarou seu anel, que de repente lhe pareceu tão pesado e apertado.

Shaka também não conseguia dormir, estava nervoso, pois havia percebido Mu o espiando pela porta. Então, Mu olhara para ele, mas isso era apenas mais um motivo para se preocupar. Tinha, precisava se controlar aquela noite.

---------------------------------------OoO------------------------------------

Hikaru: huhuhuhuhu mais um cap pra vcs mt obrigado pelas reviews de apoio e incentivo fiko mt feliz qndo as recebo limpando as lagrimas

Tsuki-chan: Fala, povo! XD Mais um cap Demorou, mas saiu (né, Hikaru ¬¬) Bem, agradecimentos especiais à todos q comentaram, reviews alegram nosso dia XD E, a partir d hoje, faremos uma sessãozinha relax, com pérolas, teorias e outras coisas P

Hikaru: espero q curtam v agradecimentos especiais a Anjo Setsuna (espero q curta essas perolas q vamos colocar no fim do cap); Yue-chan (mt obrigada pela sua review, me animou mt ); Mussha (eu tb adorei escrever o Milo e o Kamus brigando e depois se acertando); Ra-chan (vc já sabe + dessa fic do q devia ¬¬);Keitaro (nosso fã n° 1 - q feliz vlw pelo coment); Kawaii Li-chan (aki esta o próximo cap espero q goste dele foi feito com mt carinho XD) e a Virgo-chan(infelizmente o Saga num apareceu nesse cap mas ele logo logo vai aparecer - ñ se preocupe nós estamos cuidando bem dele)

Tsuki-chan: Bom, q tal começarmos com pérolas Como a vez em q a Hikaru escreveu a palavra "elevador" 7 vezes em um msm parágrafo... sendo q o dito-cujo parágrafo tinha apenas 5 linhas... XD

Hikaru: eu tenhu problema com repetiçoes se num tivesse vc num teria trabalho ¬¬

Tsuki-chan: Ahhh, mas, nessas horas, eu simplesmente não reclamo... Ler esse tipo d coisa e t zoar pelo resto da eternidade é oq me mantém viva XD

Hikaru: ...

Tsuki-chan: ... XD Vc sabe q eu t amo, né xD

Hikaru: sei ¬¬ ...ate o proximo cap u.u

Tsuki-chan: Bye, People xD


	5. Secret

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------

Sentou-se na cama, afofando o travesseiro e jogando a cabeça neste. Esperou, mas o sono não veio. Estava dormindo bem, mas algo o fez acordar, e agora não conseguia mais voltar a dormir. Talvez ainda precisa de seus remédios, se é que fariam algum efeito nele. _"Acho que vou pegar um copo d'água..." _Levantou-se bem devagar e foi até a cozinha, esbarrando nas paredes pelo caminho, pois estava tudo escuro e não queria acender as luzes, com medo de acordar Shaka.

Foi até a geladeira, enchendo um copo e bebendo devagar, devido à temperatura da água. Ficou um tempo ainda na cozinha, voltando para o quarto e sentando na cama, de costas para Shaka. Cruzou as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, depositando o queixo nas mãos.

-Maldita insônia... –de repente, sentiu as mãos de Shaka circundarem a sua cintura, o tórax do outro colando em suas costas e sua respiração quente, meio entrecortada, alcançando sua nuca, causando-lhe um arrepio involuntário –Sha... ka... O que você tá fazendo? –disse, puxando as mãos do outro, que já tentavam abrir sua camisa. Shaka deu um gemido baixo, colando ainda mais o corpo nas costas de Mu, distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço do outro, chegando até a junção com o ombro –Shaka! –disse, levantando-se –O que você tem na cab... Sonâmbulo? –Mu encarava Shaka, que estava sentado no colchão, os olhos fechados e a cabeça pendendo para a esquerda, os ombros relaxados, sem demonstrar a mínima reação pelos apelos de Mu –Você... É sonâmbulo... –disse se aproximando da cama. Shaka sentou-se de costas para Mu e começou a desfazer a trança lentamente, hipnotizando o ariano. Quando o loiro começou a tirar a camisa, Mu, extremamente vermelho, ajoelhou-se atrás dele e segurou seus braços –Calma, Shaka... –Shaka segurou as mãos de Mu, o puxando para mais perto e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. O ariano sentiu o coração acelerar e tentou se livrar do abraço, mas Shaka se virou e começou a distribuir diversos beijos pelo rosto de Mu, que desistiu de resistir, apreciando a sensação.

De repente, os beijos cessaram e o corpo de Shaka caiu, ainda adormecido, no colchão. Mu, impressionado, reparou que, mesmo dormindo, o loiro não soltara suas mãos. Ficou observando o rosto sereno do outro por um tempo, antes de soltar suas mãos e voltar para a sala. Deitou no sofá, encarando o teto e esperou o dia chegar.

----------------OoO-------------

-Ei... O que tanto te preocupa?

-... Não é nada...

-Se não quiser, não precisa dizer...

-Eu já disse que não é nada! –disse, levantando-se, sem se importar com o fato de estar nu. Cruzou o quarto e sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para a cama, cruzando as pernas e encarando o seu ocupante.

-Se você diz... –comentou o outro, virando-se de lado para encará-lo, apoiando o cotovelo esquerdo na cama e brincando com uma mecha dos cabelos verde-petróleo –Mas acho que está se preocupando à toa...

-Eu já disse que não estou preocupado... –disse, jogando a cabeça para trás, num gesto característico.

-Então, não irei insistir –disse o outro, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro, pegando um roupão de seda cinza, com as iniciais do lugar bordadas no bolso –Isso vai acabar logo. Mas, até lá –disse, indo em direção a Milo e apoiando suas mãos nos braços da poltrona em que ele se encontrava –Somos quase inimigos... –e levou os lábios até o outro, que os entreabriu, permitindo que Kamus sugasse seu lábio inferior, fazendo-o soltar um pequeno gemido.

-Ahh, é mesmo? –disse, soltando suas mãos e empurrando Kamus com o pé, jogando-o contra a parede e segurando seus pulsos, colando seu tórax ao do outro –Tsc, tsc, tsc, parece que imobilizei meu inimigo... –Kamus forçou os braços, tentando se soltar –Oh, mas parece que ele não quer colaborar... O que eu devo fazer? –disse, lambendo toda a extensão do pescoço de Kamus, que sorriu.

-Ahh, Milo, você só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe...

-Hã? –Kamus soltou seus braços e abaixou, dando um empurrão em Milo e usando as pernas para desequilibrá-lo, fazendo o outro cair de joelhos no chão. Segurou o escorpiano pela nuca, puxando os cabelos, fazendo Milo virar a cabeça para trás, soltando um gemido abafado –Ahh...

-Nunca baixe sua guarda... –e deu um sorriso maldoso, soltando o próprio roupão, fazendo a peça de tecido ir ao chão –Não se esqueça disso –disse, jogando Milo no chão e sentando sobre o tórax bem definido do outro –Porque... Se você esquecer... Olha o que pode acontecer com você... –e deu uma mordida em seu pescoço, fazendo Milo gemer alto –E eu não quero que isso aconteça... Só eu posso fazer o que quiser com você... Você é só meu...

-E você é só meu... –disse, dando um sorriso de canto e puxando Kamus para um delicioso beijo.

--------------OoO-----------

-Por favor, tomem cuidado! –disse Aioria, observando um homem derrubar algumas tintas que carregava em uma caixa –Droga... –seu celular começou a tocar –Alô? Oi!... Sim, eu vou passar aí em mais ou menos 1 hora... –disse, indo até a janela do estúdio e observando o entra-e-sai de caixas do prédio –Isso, vai adiantando... –estava tão distraído falando com Hina, que não reparou no elegante homem, vestindo uma calça social preta, sapatos na mesma cor, uma blusa social azul-marinho e um sobretudo preto, que adentrara o estúdio –Então, tá, nos vemos mais tarde, beijos, tchau! –disse, virando-se e pousando os olhos na figura, que observava umas duas telas, que ainda não haviam sido guardadas –Han... Com licença, você trabalha aqui? –disse, aproximando-se do homem.

-Na verdade, trabalho no andar de cima –respondeu, com um sorriso enigmático –Mas é minha hora de almoço –completou, enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros do bolso –Você se importa? –Aioria balançou negativamente a cabeça –Meu nome é Saga –disse, acendendo o cigarro –Você é o pintor?

-Não... As telas são de um amigo meu...

-Estão de mudança?

-Não exatamente, ele... Morreu na semana passada...

-...Sinto muito. Ele era muito bom –deu uma tragada e soltou a fumaça lentamente –Trabalhava muito bem com as cores... Diga-me, estão à venda?

-Bem, eles agora pertencem à família... Se estiver interessado, terá que falar com eles.

-Tudo do bem, eu não tenho pressa –disse, sorrindo –Tome, aqui está o meu cartão –entregou um pequeno pedaço de papel branco, onde se liam "Saga Booth, Detetive" e outras informações. –Se estiverem dispostos a negociar, serei bastante generoso.

-Está certo, entrarei em contato com você.

-Ótimo. Bem, você parece ocupado, então, não tomarei mais do seu tempo... Ahh, sim, você é...?

-Meu nome é Aioria, muito prazer.

-O prazer é todo meu... –disse, apertando a mão do outro –Tenha um bom dia e... Meus pêsames.

Saga entrou no elevador e esperou este chegar ao térreo. Pisou na calçada e apagou o cigarro, indo até um automóvel prateado, com vidros escuros, que estava estacionado do outro lado da rua. Entrou no carro e sentou-se no banco traseiro.

-Eu achava que você não gostava de cigarros... –disse um homem, sentado no banco do carona.

-E eu não gosto, Afrodite... –disse, e se virou para o motorista –Máscara, vamos voltar para o hotel, por favor –e, voltando-se para Afrodite –Eu simplesmente não entendo como as pessoas conseguem se matar aos poucos, em troca de alguns minutos de prazer...

-Humm... É relaxante... Eu gosto... –disse Máscara

-Máscara, se você continuar desse jeito, pode ser que tenha que deixar o Dite sozinho por uns tempos... E ele se sentirá tão solitário... –disse, colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Afrodite atrás da orelha e correndo os dedos por seu pescoço.

-Hn... –Máscara deu uma fechada em outro carro, cujo dono começou a gritar xingamentos à ele.

-Essas pessoas estão tão nervosas hoje em dia... –disse Saga, dando um sorrisinho e jogando o peso do corpo para trás –Isso também vale para você, Máscara... Eu gosto do Dite, mas não do jeito que você está pensando...

-Claro –disse Máscara, encarando Saga pelo retrovisor –Esqueci que o seu favoritinho era o Kamus... –Saga sorriu, sarcástico. Máscara estava tentando provocá-lo, mas não ia perder tempo com isso. Decidiu apenas ignorá-lo.

-Esse Mu é bem talentoso... –comentou

-Ainda não vi suas obras, mas, se você está elogiando, ele deve ser bom, mesmo –respondeu Afrodite, ajeitando o tecido da blusa.

-Ah, claro, ele diz que uma coisa é boa e você concorda de primeira! –reclamou Máscara, estacionando o carro.

-Ora, o gosto dele é mais refinado que o seu! E bem mais parecido com o meu –falou Afrodite, descendo do carro.

-Casa com ele, então! –gritou Máscara, saindo do carro e batendo a porta com força. Saga permaneceu dentro do veículo, observando a cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Máscara havia se encostado a uma parede, de braços cruzados e rosto virado na direção oposta de Afrodite, que estava parado à sua frente, gesticulando muito e tentando virar o rosto do outro, para poder encará-lo. Máscara deu um empurrão em Afrodite, que o olhou com raiva e se afastou. O moreno olhou em direção ao outro, deu um tapa na própria testa e saiu correndo em seu encalço, segurou Afrodite firmemente pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo cinematográfico, ficando abraçados por um tempo, antes de entrarem no hotel, completamente esquecidos de Saga, que ainda os observava de dentro do carro.

-É... As coisas estão começando a ficar divertidas... –sorriu Saga, finalmente saindo do carro e caminhando lentamente, em direção ao hotel.

---------------OoO------------

-Bom dia! –disse Shaka, entrando na sala –Acordou mais cedo?

-É... Pois é... –disse Mu, encarando o chão, completamente vermelho –Bom dia...

-Dormiu bem? –Mu confirmou com a cabeça –Que bom! Eu estava pensando em tomar café fora, e depois, a gente podia sair pra comprar umas roupas pra você... Que tal?

-Parece divertido

-Então está combinado! Vou pegar umas roupas pra gente, aí nos arrumamos e saímos –disse Shaka, virando-se para entrar no quarto, enquanto enrolava o cabelo em um coque –Mas... Que estranho... –murmurou, parando no meio do caminho.

-O que foi?

-Eu podia jurar que tinha dormido de cabelo preso... –disse, dando de ombros e entrando no quarto.

---------------OoO----------

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o quinto andar, encarando o piso amarelado e meio gasto. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, jogando-os charmosamente para trás, suspirando. Estava chateado com a conversa que tivera com Kamus, há alguns minutos atrás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O carro negro parou em frente ao prédio, mas nenhum dos dois se moveu. Kamus trancou as portas, tirando o cinto e virando-se para encarar Milo.

-Você ouviu a conversa, não ouviu? –Milo nada respondeu, apenas usou um feitiço para destrancar as portas do carro –Não sabia que você tinha esse hábito... –comentou Kamus, usando um contra-feitiço para trancar novamente as portas –Podemos ficar nisso o dia todo.

-Droga... –disse, desistindo do feitiço e se virando para o outro –O que você quer que eu diga, hein? Sim, eu ouvi a sua conversa! Seu mundo está mais colorido, por causa disso? –disse, irônico.

-Eu sabia... Vai ficar com esse ciuminho bobo...

-Não é bobo! –disse, voltando-se para frente –Eu não gosto que ele te olha, tá legal? Eu tenho motivos para ter ciúmes...

-Não, claro que não! Não tem motivo nenhum! E, mesmo que ele me olhe do jeito que você fala, o que interessa saber é que eu não o olho desse jeito. Esse olhar é exclusivamente seu... –disse, acariciando o rosto do outro com as mãos, fazendo Milo corar de vergonha.

-É... Melhor eu ir... –disse, esperando Kamus abrir a porta. O aquariano não se mexeu.

-Está tudo bem com a gente?

-... Claro –disse, sorrindo.

-Ótimo! –exclamou Kamus –Você quer sair, hoje à noite? Eu-

-Não, não dá, a gente combinou de treinar o Mu, desculpa, Kamus, fica pra próxima –e escancarou a porta do carro, saindo apressado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

O elevador parou no andar indicado e Milo se dirigiu ao apartamento 502. Estava parado em frente a porta, procurando as chaves no bolso, quando Mu e Shaka saíram, conversando animadamente.

-Bom dia, Milo –cumprimentou Shaka –Já tão cedo?

-Pois é, o Kamus tinha um compromisso e... Onde vocês estão indo? –perguntou com ar maroto

-Vamos tomar café fora –respondeu Mu. Shaka permaneceu calado, observando o amigo. Percebera que ele mudara de assunto –Vem com a gente?

-Ahh, não... Não gosto muito de comer fora... Eu me viro, solitário, nessa cozinha fria... –disse, fazendo drama – Mas eu sobrevivo. Aproveitem a refeição! –completou, rindo, enquanto dava uma piscadela e entrava no apartamento.

-Certo! –falou Mu, rindo da cena do outro –Mas nós vamos fazer umas compras depois, voltamos... Por volta das 13 horas, Shaka? –o loiro confirmou com a cabeça –É, por volta das 13 horas.

-Sem problemas –disse, acompanhando os dois entrarem no elevador. Despediram-se com alguns acenos e Milo trancou a porta, suspirando.

Foi até a cozinha e colocou água para ferver, pegando um pouco de pó de café. Achou um pacote de torradas no armário e um pouco de manteiga na geladeira. Sentou-se na pequena sala de jantar e esperou o café ficar pronto. Tamborilou os dedos na mesa, sentindo uma certa agonia.

Levantou e ligou o rádio da sala. No momento, uma psicóloga era entrevistada sobre os padrões de comportamento de suicidas.

-Geralmente, suicidas são pessoas insatisfeitas com suas próprias vidas, que acabam por encontrar na morte um porto seguro –disse a mulher. Aquele comentário fez Milo rir, não sabendo exatamente o por quê. Talvez estivesse querendo esquecer aquela sensação estranha que se apoderava dele, ou, talvez, por saber que os "suicídios" aos quais ela se referia não foram exatamente suicídios, e dissessem respeito a pessoas que ainda queriam viver. Pelo menos, viver mais um pouquinho.

-Há religiões que pregam que o suicídio é passagem direta para o Inferno; mesmo assim, muitas pessoas religiosas cometem tal ato. Qual seria a explicação para isso? –perguntou o locutor.

-Falta de fé, talvez –respondeu a psicóloga –Não acho que um católico fervoroso seria capaz de tirar a própria vida, sabendo que isso não agradaria à Deus.

-Humpf... –resmungou Milo, seco –Somos apenas brinquedos, nas mãos daqueles dois... E, como toda criança, um dia eles vão enjoar da brincadeira...

----------------OoO------------

Mu e Shaka entraram em um restaurante simples, bem família, com várias mesas espalhadas e cobertas com uma toalha xadrez vermelha. O balcão, abarrotado de frutas frescas, estava lotado de pessoas, que tomavam café apressadas, se preparando para mais um dia de trabalho.

Os dois sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da janela, logo sendo recepcionados por uma mulher ruiva, de uns 40 anos, com os cabelos bem presos em um coque baixo, usando um vestido jeans claro e um avental, segurando um caderninho de pedidos.

-Eu vou querer torradas com... –começou Mu, correndo os dedos pelo cardápio.

-Geléia de morango, um suco de laranja e um de abacaxi com hortelã, por favor –completou Shaka, com um sorriso.

-Eu já volto –respondeu a ruiva, anotando os pedidos.

-Como você... –perguntou um Mu, boquiaberto.

-Sim?

-Como você sabia que eu gostava de geléia de morango?

-Eu não sabia, mas é o melhor acompanhamento daqui.

-E o suco?

-Esse eu chutei –disse, sorrindo –Eu tenho a péssima mania de falar pelos outros, me desculpe.

-... Está bem... –respondeu Mu, virando-se para a janela. Shaka ainda o observou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e pegar um jornal, em cima da outra mesa. _"Essa foi por pouco..." _

------------OoO------------

A irritada bibliotecária já mandara pela terceira vez as quatro meninas da mesa sete ficarem em silêncio, mas parecia quase impossível. As quatro tinham suas atenções divididas entre os livros de biologia e um belo homem de longos cabelos azuis, que passava os olhos pela sessão de Literatura Inglesa.

Um outro homem adentrou a biblioteca discretamente, sendo notado por pouquíssimas pessoas, indo em direção à sessão de Física. O homem de cabelos azuis o seguiu.

-Você escolheu Física porque é uma das sessões mais vazias da biblioteca ou porque você realmente se interessa pelo assunto?

-Talvez os dois. O que quer comigo, Saga?

-Que tal irmos para um lugar mais agradável? Conheço um restaur-

-Aqui está ótimo –falou, seco.

-Se é assim... Bem, Kamus, parece que encontraram um rastreador, também.

-Eu sei, o Mu. Já fomos apresentados.

-Entendo... Você terá que se esforçar mais, o garoto tem potencial –disse Saga, pegando um livro qualquer da prateleira e o folheando –Sabe que não aceito derrotas. Nesse jogo, você é meu peão mais importante –fechou o livro com um estalo –Conto com você.

-Era só isso?

-Basicamente. Na verdade, também quero te mostrar alguma coisa... –Saga dirigiu-se até a bibliotecária, entregando o livro que escolhera. _"Esta mulher não te lembra alguém?"_

"_Quem seria?" _–Kamus olhou de relance para a mulher.

"_Olhe para a alma, terá uma surpresa" _–Kamus voltou a encarar a mulher, procurando em seus olhos o que Saga falara. Não demorou muito e a reconheceu.

"_Jaques!" _–pensou, em tom de surpresa

-Obrigado –disse Saga, recebendo o livro –_"Exatamente. Como deve ser encontrar a reencarnação do próprio pai, após tanto tempo?"_

"Ele não é meu pai" 

-Ora, ora, meu cadarço –exclamou Saga, abaixando-se para amarrar os sapatos –_" Ele não é mais o seu pai... Interessante... Que tal fazê-lo pagar um pouco pelo que fez com você, enquanto ainda era vivo?"_

Kamus nada respondeu, apenas lançou um olhar gelado para Saga.

"_Quem cala, consente" _–levantou-se, indo em direção a saída da biblioteca. Quando passou pela porta, deu um leve sorriso.

A bibliotecária levou a mão ao peito, ofegando. Não sentia mais o lado esquerdo do corpo, uma dor aguda espalhava-se por ele, que começou a tremer em convulsões. Seu corpo foi ao chão. As pessoas da biblioteca correram para ver o que acontecera, algumas gritavam, outras tentavam ligar para uma ambulância. Kamus assistia a tudo sem esboçar a mínima reação. Lançou um último olhar ao corpo da mulher e saiu da biblioteca, tão discretamente quanto entrara.

------------OoO---------

Chegaram em casa cheios de sacolas de várias lojas, depositando-as em um canto da sala. Pregado na tevê, um bilhete de Milo: "Volto às 13:30. E com fome."

-Parece que teremos que arrumar um quarto pra você... Ou então, comprar um colchão –comentou Shaka, amassando o bilhete.

-Eu posso dormir no sofá –disse Mu

-Você pode dormir no meu quarto.

-Acho melhor não...

-Por que? –perguntou Shaka, fazendo várias memórias da noite anterior voltarem à cabeça de Mu –Mu?

-Ahh... Porque... Porque... Porque é seu espaço, não me sinto confortável invadindo-o desse jeito –apressou-se a explicar, nervoso.

-Mas aqui não é muito confortável... –tentou convencê-lo

-Não se preocupe, eu estou acostumado –sorriu Mu –Eu dormia em uma cama improvisada, lá no estúdio, quando ficava muito tarde pra voltar pra casa.

-Se é assim... –suspirou Shaka –Bem, são quase 13:30, vamos fazer o almoço?

-Claro, eu te ajudo.

-------------OoO----------

Andava pelas ruas com uma certa dificuldade, o fluxo de pessoas a essa hora pela cidade era enorme, e já perdera a conta de em quantos braços, bolsas e sacolas já esbarrara.

Entrou em uma galeria meio vazia, sentando em um banco em frente a uma loja de brinquedos. Um grupo de crianças passou correndo, indo para frente da loja, conversando animadas sobre o game que estava em promoção. Depois de alguns minutos de discussão, resolveram entrar na loja. Milo reparou que um garoto de cabelos curtos e negros continuou do lado de fora, olhando para o interior da loja, observando as outras crianças brincarem lá dentro. Um tempo depois, uma garota, um pouco mais alta que ele, com longos cabelos castanho e um olho negro e outro verde saiu da loja, indo em direção ao garoto.

-Veeeeeeem, deixa de ser bobo! –e saiu arrastando o garoto para dentro da loja.

-Julie... –sussurrou Afrodite –Que saudades... Espero que esteja tudo bem com você... Maninha... –e se levantou, voltando a se juntar a multidão lá fora.

--------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------

Hikaru: oie eu sei q estamos postando esse cap meio rápido mas é q teremos provas e simulados nas próximas semanas e num poderemos postar por um bom tempo u.u

Tsuki-chan: Oiê, outra vez XD Cap postado, os próximos vão demorar um pouquinhu, época d simulados na escola . Agradecemos à todos os reviews e fazemos um pedido: por favor, comentem! . Comentar não vai fazer mão d vcs caírem ¬¬ (talvez antecipe um tendinite, mas...)

Hikaru: agradecimentos + q especiais a : Anjo Setsuna, Nuriko-Riki, Musha, Virgo-chan, Ra-chan, Kawaii Li-chan mt obrigaddaaa o/

_Sessão Pérolas: XD_

Hikaru: Vc nunca vai precisar d blush ... ou d pó d arroz XD

Tsuki-chan: Claro q sim u.u E se eu quiser ficar moreninha ?u.u

Hikaru: Com pó d arroz? ¬¬

Tsuki-chan: ... O.O Ahh, é, pó compacto -.-V

Hikaru: ¬¬... E, mais uma vez, ela prova q não tem nada entre as orelhas...

Tsuki-chan: Claro q tenho ¬¬ A testa, os olhos, sobrancelhas e o nariz XD

Hikaru: Qual sua noção d orelhas ¬¬V

Tsuki-chan: O.OV

Hikaru: ate a próxima


	6. Here without you

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

-----------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------

Terminaram de colocar a última caixa no furgão, fechando a porta e ligando o veículo. Um casal saiu do prédio, dirigindo-se ao carro vinho, que seguiria atrás do primeiro.

A mulher vestia um vestido verde-escuro, de mangas curtas e decote oval, feito de um tecido leve, que marcava sua fina cintura e seus braços. Seus cabelos, de um rosa claro e levemente cacheado nas pontas, estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Os olhos castanhos demonstravam tristeza.

Aioria adiantou-se, abrindo a porta do carro para ela, aproveitando para dar uma última olhada no prédio. Viu um leve movimento das cortinas do primeiro andar, antes de entrar no carro e dar a partida.

-Obrigada pela ajuda, Oria... –disse Hina, apertando o tecido do vestido, enquanto olhava para fora.

-Não há de que... Eu ia fazer, de qualquer forma, foi melhor poder contar com alguém... O que você vai fazer com as coisas dele?

-Não sei... Talvez pegue e guarde as coisas mais pessoais e doe o resto para alguma instituição...

-Bom, um homem veio falar comigo, hoje de manhã. Parecia interessado em comprar algumas das telas do Mu –Aioria procurou alguma coisa no bolso da camisa –Aqui, é o cartão dele.

-Acho que não vou vender... Não agora... –disse Hina, pegando o cartão e guardando na bolsa.

-Pense nisso com calma, talvez seja uma boa idéia.

-Não sei...

---------------OoO-----------

O macarrão ao alho e óleo estava servido em uma grande tigela no centro da mesa. Mu, Shaka e Milo riam e conversavam animadamente, mal sentindo o tempo passar. Somente quando ouviam o início de uma briga, no andar de baixo, é que pararam para reparar no relógio.

-O Nuno já chegou? –perguntou Milo, se levantando.

-Pela briga, já –disse Shaka, retirando os pratos.

-Vamos lavar a louça e treinar um pouco.

-Eu ajudo –disse Mu, solícito.

-Ahhh, sendo assim, eu acho que três pessoas dentro da cozinha são um pouco demais, não? Terminem aí, que eu vou arrumando as coisas aqui na sala... –falou Milo, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

-Não acredito nisso –disse Shaka, prendendo o cabelo –Ele faz tudo para fugir do serviço doméstico, nem parece que viveu com puritanos...

-O Milo era puritano? –perguntou Mu, surpreso, enquanto jogava água em alguns pratos.

-Bem, o Milo, especificamente, não, mas ele viveu na época das 13 Colônias. Inacreditável, não? –disse, começando a ensaboar os pratos que Mu lhe passava.

-Realmente... Deve ter sido interessante viver em uma época dessas... –comentou Mu, não reparando na expressão de tristeza de Shaka.

-Bom, vamos terminar com isso, quero começar logo o treino –disse Shaka, esfregando a esponja em uma faca, fazendo Mu corar violentamente. _"O que está acontecendo comigo? Será que estou virando um maníaco pervertido sem salvação?"_

-SHAKAAAAA! –gritou Milo, da sala –Eu acho que o seu DVD tinha mecanismo de autodestruição!

-O QUE? –Shaka correu até a sala. Mu não pôde deixar de dar uma risada, podia ouvir a bronca que o loiro dava em Milo e os pedidos de desculpas deste. Lembrou-se de Hina, e das brincadeiras que aprontavam e que sempre resultavam em broncas de sua avó –Eu não acredito, ele nem parece que tem mais de 10 anos, o Milo é uma criança crescida –disse Shaka, entrando, meio aborrecido, na cozinha –Ué? Mas você já terminou tudo...?

-Quase tudo. E onde está o seu espírito infantil? –disse, tocando a ponta do nariz de Shaka, sujando de espuma e sorrindo. O loiro ficou vermelho e, limpando o nariz, também sorriu –Será que eu poderei ver meus amigos e parentes? –disse, abaixando a cabeça, enquanto tirava a espuma da esponja –Eu gostaria de saber se eles estão bem, como estão levando suas vidas e... –a voz embargou e os olhos de Mu ficaram rasos d'água. Pela primeira vez pensava em como sentia falta deles.

-Shhh... Acalme-se –Shaka se aproximou e o abraçou –Você vai vê-los, e eu irei com você, não se preocupe –Mu começou a chorar, retribuindo o abraço apertado –Eu irei com você pra qualquer lugar... –sussurrou Shaka.

-----------OoO---------

O carro parou em frente a uma grande propriedade com muros altos e um portão de metal preto. Um único caminho, rodeado de jardins floridos, que guardavam sua beleza para a próxima primavera, ligava a entrada à casa de dois andares e janelas altas e compridas.

O portão abriu-se, dando passagem ao furgão e ao carro. Uma mulher de cabelos lisos, cor mel, com algumas mechas mais claras e intensos olhos verdes, vestida com uma calça jeans simples e um elegante suéter de gola alta vinho, observava, da janela do primeiro andar, a movimentação lá fora. Viu os veículos pararem perto da entrada da casa e Aioria e Hina descerem.

Hina abriu as portas da casa para Aioria, que entrou e esperou os carregadores passarem com as caixas.

-Onde colocamos? –perguntou um dos homens, usando um uniforme cinza.

-No porão –disse a mulher que antes os observava da janela –Aioria, poderia mostrar aos cavalheiros onde fica o porão, por gentileza? Eu gostaria de falar com a Hina em particular...

-Claro, é por aqui, sigam-me, por favor... –e se afastou, levando os carregadores consigo.

-Venha, precisamos conversar –Hina não encarava a outra mulher, apenas a seguindo em silêncio, em direção a uma das salas de estar da casa. Ambas se sentaram em um sofá de três lugares creme, de frente uma para a outra –Por que você fez isso? Por que não me avisou que era hoje que iria esvaziar o apartamento dele?

-Porque você iria querer ir comigo... –falou Hina, ainda de cabeça baixa.

-Eu iria, sim.

-Mas eu não queria! Era algo que eu tinha que fazer sem você...

-Por que?

-Porque eu não queria ser um motivo de preocupação pra você, Annie, não queria... Você está sempre cuidando de mim, porque eu sempre te dou trabalho! –falou Hina, olhando nos olhos de Annie.

-Hina –Annie tinha um olhar triste –Não importa o motivo, não importa o porquê, eu quero sempre estar contigo, tanto nos momentos bons, quanto nos ruins. E você não me dá trabalho nenhum, eu te amo! –disse, abraçando Hina, fazendo com que esta apoiasse a cabeça em seu ombro –Eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso...

-Eu também te amo... Mas, eu... Eu ainda sinto a falta dele –disse, começando a chorar –Ahh, como eu queria que ele estivesse aqui... –Annie ergueu o queixo de Hina com os dedos, colhendo suas lágrimas com um beijo.

-Todos possuímos alguém que gostaríamos de trazer de volta, mas isso está além de nosso poder. E não podemos nos esquecer que, embora seja duro continuar, ainda existem pessoas que nos querem bem. Temos que continuar por causa delas. Seu eu pudesse, eu carregaria esse sofrimento por você, mas eu não posso. Tudo que eu posso é te dar apoio, portanto, me deixe fazê-lo!

-Obrigada... –disse, secando as lágrimas e tentando sorrir.

-Não se preocupe, algo me diz que o Mu está bem e seguro, agora. Tenho certeza. –Hina sorriu e beijou os lábios da outra, abraçando-a mais forte.

-Eu também quero acreditar nisso...

-----------OoO---------

O som da batida eletrônica tomava conta da pista de dança daquele navio. Vários corpos suados se moviam, acompanhando o ritmo alucinante. A luz negra e a fumaça os envolvia, turvando os sentidos e excitando cada vez mais.

Algumas pessoas bebiam num pequeno bar, localizado a um canto longe da pista. Um homem pagou sua conta e saiu, indo em direção à piscina, onde estava um outro homem, vestido com uma calça social preta e uma blusa de gola alta cinza, sem mangas. Os sapatos eram da mesma cor da calça e estavam displicentemente colocados ao lado da cadeira que ele ocupava.

-Podemos brindar juntos? –disse Kanon, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado e levantando o copo de whisky que carregava.

-Desculpe, mas não estou para isso –disse o outro, dando um gole em seu próprio copo –Principalmente com um estranho.

-Você é Julian Solo, certo? Meu nome é Kanon, muito prazer.

-Que seja –murmurou, dando outro gole em seu copo.

-Não vai ser se embebedando que você vai fazer a dor passar. O que houve? –perguntou, dando um leve gole em seu copo, enquanto esperava a resposta.

-Eu devo estar realmente bêbado, mas... Eu coloquei um detetive atrás dele, eu tenho fotos...

-Tem certeza absoluta? –disse, brincando com as pedras de gelo de seu copo.

-Eu tenho fotos, mas que droga! –Julian apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos, encarando o chão.

-Mas você não acredita nelas... –disse, olhando para a piscina –Se realmente acreditasse, não ficaria duvidando tanto...

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou Julian, vendo Kanon se levantar, colocando seu copo na cadeira.

-Levante-se –Julian obedeceu, fazendo o mesmo que Kanon –Tire o anel –o outro olhou para sua mão direita, vendo o fino anel de prata, com algumas linhas talhadas ao longo dele. Era um objeto bem simples. Encarou-o por alguns segundos e o retirou rapidamente –Muito bem, agora, me entregue.

-Como? –Julian segurou o anel firmemente.

-Me dê o anel, não deve significar nada para você –estendeu a mão e esperou. Julian relutou um pouco, mas acabou por entregar o anel –Quando você o quiser de volta, nós nos veremos novamente, não se preocupe.

-Eu não vou querer de volta –disse, afastando-se em direção à área das cabines.

-Sabe, Julian –este parou, encarando Kanon –Dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma. Sua alma deve estar em prantos. –Julian levou as mãos ao rosto e sentiu as bochechas molhadas –Não desista, não agora –Julian o encarou por alguns segundos, antes de sorrir e se afastar.

Kanon voltou-se, pegando seu copo e cantarolando uma canção. Apoiou-se no parapeito do navio, dando um último gole em seu whisky e jogando o copo no mar. Voltou-se para a piscina e ficou observando as águas, até que seu celular tocou. Pegou o aparelho do bolso e olhou no visor o número "não identificado". Sorriu.

-Onde você está? –perguntou, olhando ao redor.

-Hahaha... Adivinha?

-Eu posso te achar facilmente, você sabe disso...

-Eu sei. Mas assim não fica mais excitante?

-Estou gostando disso. Vamos brincar um pouco?

-Com certeza. Divertiu-se na festa?

-Sim, tinham muitas pessoas... Interessantes.

-Mesmo? Eu conheço um jeito melhor de se divertir...

-... Gostei Por que você não vem aqui me ensinar a jogar?

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas... –Kanon sentiu que colocaram um chapéu em sua cabeça –Eu tenho serviço a fazer –o barulho de ocupado veio logo em seguida. Kanon guardou o celular no bolso e virou-se.

-Eu sou ou não sou gostoso? –sorriu Saga, pegando o quepe da cabeça de Kanon e pondo na sua. Estava vestido com o uniforme da marinha, e ostentava algumas medalhas.

-Você é muito metido, isso sim –comentou, enquanto Saga sentava-se na cadeira anteriormente ocupada por Julian, cruzando as pernas e jogando os cabelos para trás.

-E você está muito sentimental...

-Você acha? –postou-se atrás da cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos nos ombros de Saga –Eu gosto daqueles dois.

-Você mudou... –disse, pegando a mão esquerda de Kanon e a beijando.

-Todos mudamos.

-... Espero que, dessa vez, você consiga ajudá-los...

-Eu também... Eles já lutaram demais!

-Kanon, você já conheceu a cabine do capitão do navio?

-Ainda não, estava esperando uma boa oportunidade para fazê-lo... –disse, com um sorriso malicioso brincando nos lábios.

-Não tem ninguém lá, agora –levantou-se e contornou a cadeira, ficando de frente para o outro –Será uma visita exclusiva...

-Ótimo.

--------------OoO------------

-Eu quero que você relaxe, isso não vai doer, mas eu preciso da sua colaboração –Mu estava deitado no chão, de olhos fechados. O lugar estava fracamente iluminado e Shaka estava sentado ao seu lado, com Milo mais próximo aos seus pés –Nós faremos apenas exercícios simples, mas, antes, quero lhe entregar uma coisa... –Shaka pegou uma pequena caixa de madeira envernizada, retirando sua tampa e pegando um fino colar de prata, bastante comprido e todo trançado, terminando em um pingente de cristal em forma de gota –Toma –Milo encarou-o surpreso, mas Shaka simplesmente ignorou sua reação –Isso vai ajudá-lo a localizar coisas, depois você faz sozinho –Shaka colocou o pingente nas mãos de Mu –Agora, vamos começar. Isso é só um exercício de concentração. Respire fundo, isso...

Fizeram mais alguns exercícios desse tipo até anoitecer. Milo cochilava no sofá, enquanto Shaka e Mu estavam sentados, um de frente para o outro, em posição de lótus. Estavam de olhos fechados e respiravam lentamente, de forma sincronizada.

Mu abriu os olhos lentamente e esperou Shaka terminar. Passados alguns segundos, o loiro também abriu os olhos e sorriu. Esticou s pernas e se levantou, estendendo a mão para ajudar Mu a fazer o mesmo.

-Ele dorme demais... –comentou Shaka, lançando um olhar para Milo.

-Mas já são 23:00, ele deve estar com muito sono.

-Nossa, eu nem percebi. É melhor nós irmos também. O seu pijama está em um cabide, lá no armário. Vai se trocando que, enquanto isso, eu vou ajudar o Milo a ir para o quarto.

Mu se dirigiu ao quarto de Shaka, pegando seu pijama no armário. Jogou a peça de roupa na cama e retirou as que estava vestindo, pendurando-as no cabide. Já vestira a calça e acabava de abotoar a blusa, quando se olhou no espelho e mirou o colar que Shaka lhe dera, e que batia um pouco acima de seu umbigo. Algo naquele colar o atraía. Tocou-o, imaginando se ele teria algum significado para Shaka.

-Terminou? –ouviu a voz de Shaka, vindo da porta.

-Pode entrar –disse, pondo o colar para dentro da blusa -... Shaka...? –chamou, enquanto o loiro ajeitava a colcha –Você... É sonâmbulo?

-Por que? –Shaka virou-se para ele, preocupado –Eu te fiz alguma coisa?

-Nã-não! Você só levantou e ficou parado por um tempo, s-só isso –explicou Mu, encarando o chão, extremamente vermelho.

-Às vezes isso acontece. Mas logo depois eu durmo –disse, deitando na cama.

-Foi o que aconteceu –disse, também deitando.

-É melhor dormirmos, amanhã é treino físico.

-Certo. Mas... Quando eu vou aprender a ser rastreador?

-Eu não sei, o máximo que posso fazer é te ajudar com exercícios de concentração. Mas não se preocupe, é como andar, você aprende naturalmente.

-Espero que eu consiga logo...

-Vai conseguir –disse Shaka, sorrindo –Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

-------------OoO-----------

Hina finalmente acabou de separar os objetos que guardaria, dos que iria doar. Estava bem cansada, mas levantou-se e bateu a poeira das roupas. Vestia uma calça jeans, camiseta branca e tênis também branco. Deu um espirro.

-Saúde –disse Annie, que acabava de fechar uma caixa –Você está bem?

-Estou sim, obrigada. Acho que terminamos.

-E aquelas pinturas? –disse, apontando umas quatro telas, apoiadas umas nas outras, encostadas na parede.

-Não sei, por enquanto, vou colocá-las no quarto dele. Eu vou chamar o Aioria para ajudar... Onde ele está? –disse Hina, parando perto da porta do porão.

-Ele estava na sala de estar da frente, falando ao telefone.

-Eu já volto –disse, jogando um beijinho para Annie.

Annie sorriu e olhou ao redor, resolvendo por apreciar as pinturas. A primeira era uma tela média, com uma mistura de cores vermelha, laranja e amarela, que se uniam, formando vários círculos, que se uniam, dando a impressão de sugar quem mirasse a tela. Tirou o primeiro quadro e encarou o segundo, totalmente diferente do anterior.

Era uma tela preta, com o contorno de um homem, todo desenhado em branco. Annie tinha a sensação de que conhecia esse homem. Seu coração disparou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, uma enorme tristeza tomando conta de si.

-... Mas eu não conheço esse programa, por isso que... Annie? –Hina vinha com Aioria e correu para perto da namorada, preocupada, ao vê-la de costas, olhando para uma pintura e soluçando –Você está bem?

-Estou, estou ótima –disse, secando as lágrimas –É que a poeira irritou os meus olhos... O Mu realmente pintava muito bem...

-Ah, essa pintura não tem nome –disse Aioria, se aproximando do quadro –Eu acho que ele pintou só para treinar, porque ele não quis vender e nem ao menos deu nome para a tela.

-Realmente, o Mu não deixaria uma tela sem nome –disse Hina, ajeitando os quadros e lançando um olhar preocupado para Annie –Oria, me ajuda a levar essas caixas escrito "Doações" lá pra cima?

-Claro! –disse Aioria, começando a carregar as caixas.

Annie pegou uma caixa um pouco mais pesada junto com Hina. Estava distraída, queria saber quem era o homem da pintura, quem era o estranho que a fizera chorar?

------------OoO----------

-Que droga! Eu quero um pouco de ação! –reclamou Máscara, abrindo o frigobar do quarto do hotel em que estavam –Onde está aquele idiota do Kamus? Ele tem que fazer o trabalho dele pra podermos fazer o nosso!

-Como você é estressado! Pare de reclamar e aproveite o hotel –disse Afrodite, levantando uma taça de champagne –Aqui é ótimo!

-Só se for pra você... Ah, achei! –pegou uma garrafa de vinho e abriu –Espero que seja bom –e deu um gole, direto do gargalo.

-Nossa, como você tem classe –disse Afrodite, sarcástico, deitando-se na cama e encostando-se na cabeceira –Às vezes eu me pergunto por que eu fui me apaixonar por você...

-Mesmo? Que tal, por isso? –Máscara subiu na cama, tirando o copo de Afrodite e começando a beijá-lo, descendo em mordidas por seu pescoço.

-Humm... Isso é um bom motivo... –Máscara deu um sorriso malicioso, avançando em Afrodite e desabotoando a blusa do menor, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta e Kamus entrou.

-Droga –resmungou Máscara, se levantando.

-Não comento nada –disse Kamus, sentando-se em uma das poltronas do quarto.

-Você é um radar, por que não se tocou que estávamos sozinhos no quarto? –falou Máscara, sentando-se na outra poltrona.

-Eu sou um rastreador, não um vidente. E vocês parecem que estão sempre no cio!

-Olha quem fala... –comentou Afrodite, levantando-se e recebendo um olhar gelado de Kamus.

-O que você veio fazer aqui? Alguma novidade? –perguntou Máscara, um brilho assassino dançando em seus olhos.

-Não tenho certeza, mas eu senti uma presença em uma cidade japonesa.

-Muito bem, vamos para o Japão! –disse Máscara, sorrindo.

-----------OoO----------

Mu se revirava na cama. Tivera um sonho, na verdade, uma lembrança, mas não era sua.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estava em um quarto bastante espaçoso, com as paredes enfeitadas de azulejos. A janela aberta mostrava o belo luar da noite e iluminava fracamente o local, permitindo ver que havia vários tapetes e almofadas espalhadas pelo chão, ao redor da enorme cama de casal, localizada bem ao centro do cômodo. Uma pessoa dormia tranqüilamente, uma criança, provavelmente, mas não conseguia ver quem era, devido ao véu que recobria a cama.

De repente, a porta se abriu, e uma figura encapuzada adentrou o quarto, indo até a cama e correndo o véu em torno dela, permitindo que visse que a criança era Shaka, mas um Shaka bem jovem.

A figura retirou o capuz e Mu viu que era uma mulher bem parecida com Shaka, mas de olhos negros, que estavam vermelhos do choro recente. Ela subiu na cama e brincou com a franja do loiro, não contendo um soluço.

-Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar... –disse, dando-lhe um beijo na testa –Eu te amo –segurou a mão de Shaka e depositou algo nela. O pequeno se remexeu, apertando o objeto.

A mulher sorriu, tristemente. Levantou-se e cobriu a cabeça novamente com o capuz, saindo do quarto. Mu sentiu-se meio tonto, fechando os olhos com força. Quando os abriu novamente, já era de manhã e o pequeno Shaka já estava de pé, observando o objeto que a mulher deixara em sua mão e que Mu reconheceu ser o colar que Shaka lhe dera.

Mu mal piscou e Shaka já havia saído pela porta do quarto, correndo, parecendo procurar por algo. Foi atrás dele, mas não conseguia alcançá-lo. Acabou entrando em um corredor que dava para um pátio de terra, onde havia vários homens, com espadas em punho, formando um círculo. Olhou para o lado e viu Shaka escondido atrás de uma pilastra, observando. Voltou-se para o círculo e viu a mulher da noite anterior caída no centro. Ainda usava o capuz, mas este estava todo sujo, assim como seu cabelo, e de seu rosto, agora descoberto, escorria sangue.

Um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis muito vivos, aparentemente bem mais velho que a mulher, se adiantou, e começou a falar algo que não conseguia compreender. De repente, ele pegou sua espada e, num movimento rápido e preciso, enterrou-a bem fundo no dorso da mulher.

Mu, horrorizado, viu Shaka gritar e correr na direção da mulher, sendo segurado pelo assassino, que o pegou no colo e abraçou.

-Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo, meu filho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mu acordou sobressaltado, tentando organizar seus pensamentos. Olhou para o relógio e viu que ainda era de madrugada. Sentou-se na cama e tirou o colar de dentro da blusa, observando-o. _"Será que era uma memória do Shaka? Quem era aquela mulher? Por que foi morta? O que foi que aconteceu?" _Mu olhou para o lado e viu o loiro ressonar baixinho, dormindo tranqüilamente.

Mu se aproximou de Shaka e esticou a mão em direção ao loiro. Sentia uma vontade enorme de tocá-lo, de abraçá-lo, de protegê-lo. Parou na metade do caminho, recolhendo a mão e balançando a cabeça em negativa. Deitou-se novamente e esperou o sono chegar.

----------------------------------------OoO---------------------------------

Hikaru: mais um cap - espero que gostem e mandem reviews . 

Tsuki-chan: Genteeeem, demorou, mais saiu XD A gente tava mt enrolada com provas, simulados e afins (¬¬), mas, agora, vai XD Ahh, sim, um pedido encarecido u.u MANDEM REVIEWS Ò.Ó

Hikaru: isso eh um pedido ou uma ordem ¬¬?

Tsuki-chan: è claro, q é um pedido Só q eu o fiz d maneira mais vêemente, sabe? E com a ajuda do seu lança-chamas

Hikaru: achei q fosse ordem guardando o kit de torturas medievais

Tsuki-chan: Uhh, vc troxe o seu kit? -

Hikaru: trouxe mas deixa p proxima ouviram ù.ú?

Tsuki-chan: deixa p próxima nada, let's paly - arrasta Hikaru pro quartinhu d torturas

Hikaru: eeee! mas antes de irmos la vamos deixar uma perola kisuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Tsuki-chan: Ahh, sim ¬¬ No último cap, a Hikaru exercitou o lado sádico dela com uma pérola minha... e parece q todo mundo riu... MUITO ¬¬

Hikaru: Num é p menos XD se lembrando e tendo atak d risos

Tsuki-chan: ¬¬ Eu me vingarei ¬¬+

Hikaru: tudo q vai vlta u.u tenhu provas disso XD

Tsuki-chan: UHAUHUAHHA... lembrou do dito-cujo fato Bem, esse fica p uma próxima XD A pérola é a seguinte:

Aula de Geografia

Professor: O q acontece com a água da chuva qnd ela bate no asfalto da cidade? u.u

Hikaru (alegre e supimpante): BÓIA

Tsuki-chan: Como é q é? ¬o¬

comentário da Hikaru, enquanto eu escrevia a pérola

Hikaru: Mas faz sentido ò.ó A água bóia em cima d outra água u.u

Tsuki-chan: horrorizada d mais p comentar alguma coisa Obrigada pelas reviews, gente Mt mt mt mt mt mt obrigadaaa xD Até uma próxima -


	7. Breakaway

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

-----------------------------------OoO-----------------------------------

Um grupo de estudantes andava por uma área mais residencial da cidade de Tokyo; trajavam um uniforme tradicional, a saia de pregas preta, com uma listra fina e vermelha na barra, uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, com os punhos e a gola pretas, com o mesmo detalhe da listra vermelha e uma gravata também vermelha.

Pararam na esquina de uma rua não muito movimentada, se despediram e foram para lados opostos. Rika andou um pouco sozinha, chegando a uma casa simples, mas muito bonita.

-Tadaima! –disse, tirando os sapatos e entrando em casa. Estranhou o silêncio que obteve em resposta. Lembrou-se de que suas amigas haviam conversado sobre um assaltante que parecia rondar a região e foi até a cozinha, pegou uma vassoura e subiu devagar as escadas que davam para o quarto de seus pais. Chegando lá, a cena que viu a deixou horrorizada.

Sua mãe estava deitada na cama, somente com as roupas de baixo, os pulsos amarrados acima da cabeça e várias marcas negras ao longo de seu corpo. Ela chorava e contorcia-se de dor, tentando gritar, mas parecia que sua voz não saia.

Olhando em volta, a japonesinha viu um homem muito belo parado ao lado de sua mãe, olhando-a com os olhos tristes e úmidos. Quis gritar por ajuda, mas uma mão tapou sua boca e um braço forte segurou sua cintura, mantendo-a quieta no lugar. A respiração pesada em sua nuca causou-lhe um arrepio de puro terror.

-Shhh... Acalme-se garota, não vamos machucá-la... –Rika começou a debater-se violentamente –Ei! Pare com isso, já falei que não vamos te machucar!

Afrodite se aproximou da japonesa, que o olhava desesperada e secou uma lágrima que descia por seu rosto, tocando-o suavemente.

-Eu sei que será difícil sem sua mãe, mas você e seu pai devem ser fortes por ela e se apoiarem e ajudarem mutuamente. Desculpe-me por tudo –assoprou de leve os lábios da garota, fazendo-a desmaiar. Pediu para Máscara levá-la para o quarto e a colocou na cama, a cobrindo até os ombros.

-Parece que o Milo vai ter um pouco de trabalho... –disse Afrodite, indo para o outro quarto e observando o corpo da mãe de Rika.

-Pelo menos nós fizemos algo –respondeu Máscara simplesmente.

-... –Afrodite suspirou e prendeu os cabelos em um coque baixo –Vamos para o hotel...

-E, mais uma vez, você fica deprimido...

-Cala a boca –respondeu, meio irritado.

--------------OoO----------------

Olhou para o telefone pela quinta vez consecutiva, sem conseguir se decidir se ligava ou não. Eram 4:30 da manhã, provavelmente o outro ainda estava acordado, já que a diferença de fuso indicava que deviam ser umas 23:30 em Nova York. E sabia que Kamus estava lá.

Desde as 2:00 que estava na sala do apartamento de Shaka, pensando em Kamus. Tomou coragem, levantou-se e pegou o fone, discando o número do celular. Do outro lado da linha, o telefone chamou várias vezes até cair na caixa postal. Com um suspiro, Milo começou.

-Bem... Oi...

----------------OoO------------------

Kamus saiu do banho e sentou na beirada da macia cama de hotel, começando a pentear os longos cabelos. Terminada a tarefa, jogou-se de costas na cama e cobriu os olhos com o braço, protegendo-os de olhar diretamente para a luz. Não conseguiria dormir, não gostava daquele lugar. Ouviu o celular tocando e o procurou com os olhos, encontrando-o na mesinha de cabeceira. Pegou o objeto e observou o nome que aparecia no visor: Milo.

Ficou em dúvida se atendia ou não, resolvendo por colocá-lo no meio da cama e sentando de frente para ele, esperando parar de tocar.

Observou o objeto por mais alguns segundos e levantou-se, indo até o frigobar e pegando uma garrafa de água bem gelada. Voltou para a cama e checou a caixa postal, verificando que havia uma mensagem nela. Encostou o aparelho ao ouvido e fechou os olhos, apreciando a voz que mais gostava de ouvir.

"_Bem... Oi... Eu... Já faz algumas horas que eu estou acordado por causa de você... –suspirou- Me desculpe. Não sei exatamente pelo que, mas eu precisava me desculpar... Ahh, droga, não sei mais o que falar, eu... Eu te amo –deu uma pausa –Eu sei que você ouviu o celular tocando. Me ligue, por favor, quero muito falar com você. Beijos."_

Kamus ouviu a mensagem mais algumas vezes e jogou-se novamente na cama, um discreto sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

-Hora de agir... –e levantou-se.

--------------OoO----------------

Shaka acordou antes de Mu dessa vez. Espreguiçou-se e trocou de roupa rapidamente, indo para a sala, onde encontrou Milo deitado no sofá, encarando o teto.

-Bom dia! –disse o loiro, aproximando-se do outro.

-Bom... Bom dia... –disse, bagunçando os próprios cabelos.

-Quer que eu comece a preparar o café-da-manhã? O Mu deve acordar logo...

-Faça como quiser... –disse, e se trancou no quarto.

-O que um francês não faz... –comentou, indo para a cozinha.

----------------OoO-----------------

Mu acordou com o cheiro gostoso de café invadindo o quarto. Demorou um pouco para se levantar, espreguiçando-se de maneira manhosa. Foi devagar até a cozinha e viu Shaka terminando de preparar algumas torradas.

-Bom dia! –cumprimentou Shaka, sorrindo.

-... Bom dia... –disse, meio triste.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou, preocupado.

-Hã? Ahh... Não, não, tá tudo bem...

-Certo... Então, vamos –foi interrompido por uma batida na porta –Só um minuto –Shaka foi até a porta e voltou, segundos depois, com Kamus atrás de si.

-Bom dia, Mu –disse, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras da cozinha.

-Bom dia, Kamus –disse, fazendo o mesmo.

-Eu vou chamar o Milo –Shaka foi atrás do outro.

-Então, como foi o treino de ontem? –perguntou Kamus.

-Mais ou menos... Sei lá, eu me acho meio inútil...

-Por que?

-O Shaka me disse que eu sou um rastreador, mas eu não faço muita coisa, não é?

-Você me acha inútil?

-Não, de maneira nenhuma! Quer dizer, a única vez que eu o vi "lutar", você congelou aquela menina, foi incrível!

-Eu sou um rastreador.

-Ahh... Bem, eu... Desculpe. –respondeu Mu, vermelho.

-Você já tomou café hoje, Kamus? Se não, nos acompanhe, por favor –disse, Shaka, entrando novamente na cozinha e pondo quatro xícaras na mesa.

-Se não for incômodo... Você não vai entrar? –Kamus falou, enquanto punha café em sua xícara –Quem vai ficar com fome vai ser você.

Milo, que observava da porta, entrou e sentou-se na mesa. Os quatro começaram a comer e conversaram um pouco. Mu reparou que Shaka comia mais rápido que os outros dois. Entendeu o recado e começou a comer mais rápido também, acabando logo após o loiro. Retiraram seus pratos e foram para a sala, fechando a porta da cozinha assim que saíram.

Mu ficou em pé no centro da sala, enquanto Shaka sentou-se no sofá.

-O que será que fez Kamus vir até aqui a essa hora da manhã? –perguntou Mu

-Eu ouvi o Milo comentar que o Kamus estava em Nova York, então, pode haver dois motivos que trouxeram o francês aqui: o primeiro, é que ele não gosta muito dos EUA e o segundo, é que eu acho que aconteceu algum desentendimento entre eles.

-Espero que dê tudo certo entre eles...

-Vai dar, não se preocupe –sorriu Shaka e pegou uma revista que havia sido esquecida em cima do sofá. Mu reparou que ainda estava de pijamas e foi para o quarto, se trocar.

----------------OoO-------------------

Na cozinha, o silêncio reinava absoluto. Milo terminara de comer suas torradas e bebia lentamente o café. Kamus encarava o teto, os braços apoiados nas costas da cadeira.

-Você disse que queria falar comigo... –falou, sem sequer mudar de posição. Milo continuou em silêncio por um tempo, encarando sua xícara.

-Bem, eu queria...

-Então...?

-Eu... –mordeu o lábio inferior –Eu não sei o que dizer, na verdade...

-Então não diga. –Kamus finalmente o encarou, um brilho intenso no olhar –Venha morar comigo. Você já tem as chaves, é melhor para todos.

-Kamus, não... Não agora... Você sabe que é o que eu mais quero, você sabe disso –disse, se levantando e recostando-se na borda da pia –Eu queria pegar as minhas coisas e viver com você, como sempre quisemos, mas...

-Mas...?

-Mas se tem algo que aprendi quando vivo, é nem sempre seguir o que o seu coração deseja –falou tristemente, lançando um olhar significativo para Kamus, que se levantou e ficou frente a frente com Milo. Sabia exatamente sobre o que o outro falava.

-Seria melhor você vir comigo, mas já que tem medo...

-Não é medo!

-É o que, então? Me diga, Milo! Dê-me um motivo, um bom motivo para você sempre rejeitar o meu convite!

-Estamos em lados opostos.

-E daí? Não é a primeira vez.

-Mas eu não quero que o mesmo se repita novamente –Milo o olhou intensamente –Vamos fazer uma promessa: se continuarmos "vivos", depois que tudo isso acabar, nós vamos morar juntos. E finamente poderemos descansar e aproveitar nossa felicidade. Promete?

-Prometo –Milo sorriu e abraçou Kamus, que retribuiu, feliz –Você quer vir comigo hoje?

-Tentador... –Milo sussurrou ao ouvido de Kamus, que, mesmo não olhando para o rosto do outro, sabia que este ostentava um sorriso de canto –Mas ainda é cedo, por que não damos uma saída?

-Claro. Para onde você quer ir? –disse, encarando-o sem soltá-lo –Podemos fazer uma caminhada...

-Não... Quero algo mais... Emocionante... –um brilho perpassou os olhos de Milo –Vamos pular de bungee jumping?

-Você não tem jeito... – sorriu Kamus, balançando a cabeça e buscando os lábios do outro, quando ambos ouviram o barulho de algo se quebrando vindo da sala.

----------------OoO------------------

Mu voltou para a sala vestindo uma calça de moletom azul marinho e uma blusa também azul marinho, que marcava um pouco sua cintura, parando em frente a Shaka, que ainda lia sua revista.

O loiro levantou os olhos, estranhando o silêncio do outro quando, surpreso e desesperado, viu que Mu chorava, apertando fortemente o cordão entre os dedos. O tibetano tinha os olhos arregalados e empalidecia aos poucos, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

-Mu... –Shaka levantou-se devagar, aproximando-se do outro –O que houve? –as lágrimas aumentaram –Mu? –Shaka tocou em seu ombro, fazendo o outro levar um susto e recuar, batendo na estante atrás de si e derrubando alguns enfeites, que se espatifaram no chão.

-... Japão... –disse, escorregando pela estante e sentando-se no chão, abraçando os próprios joelhos.

-O que houve? Mu! –Milo chegava na sala com Kamus atrás de si –Shaka, o que houve?!

-Ele rastreou alguma coisa –falou Kamus calmamente.

-O que? –Shaka ajoelhou-se ao lado de Mu.

-Ele rastreou alguma coisa. Deve ter sido a primeira visão dele, algo bem chocante.

-Mu, acalme-se, eu estou aqui com você... –disse, abraçando o outro, que soluçava –Agora, me diga, o que foi que você viu?

-... sangue... lágrimas... –Shaka olhou para Kamus, que se aproximou de Mu.

-Onde você está, Mu?

-Japão... uma mulher... marcas negras...

-Afrodite –falou Milo –Kamus, você sabe onde ela está?

-Eu te levo lá –disse, se levantando –Não se preocupe, Shaka. O Mu logo vai se recuperar. Vamos, Milo.

-Você não precisa vir, Kamus. Só me diga onde é, como sempre, e nós nos encontramos na sua casa depois, certo?

-... Certo... Até mais, Shaka –e os dois deixaram o apartamento.

Shaka continuava abraçado a Mu, que apoiava a cabeça no ombro do loiro. Acariciava suas costas lentamente, de maneira terna, esperando que o outro se acalmasse.

-Eu estou aqui, Mu, nada de mal vai lhe acontecer. Nunca. –Shaka pegou a mão do outro e a levou até seu rosto –Vamos, acorde... Acorde... –sentiu sua mão ser apertada com força e Mu esconder o rosto em seu pescoço, parando, aos poucos, de tremer. Shaka levou a mão à nuca do outro, abraçando-o com mais força.

-Foi horrível...

-Shh... Já passou... Já passou...

-----------------OoO------------

Kamus adentrou o espaçoso elevador de seu prédio, sendo acompanhado por uma mulher de longos e lisos cabelos loiros, cortados em diversas camadas. Usava uma mini-saia jeans, botas de cano longo negras e uma blusa de mangas ¾ vermelha, com decote em "V".

-Bom dia, Leon –disse, retirando os óculos escuros.

-Bom dia, Elisa.

-Acabei de voltar de uma sessão de fotos em Milão –disse, apertando o botão do 11º andar –Agora, só trabalho daqui a uns dias...

-Eu também acabei alguns negócios...

-Já almoçou? –perguntou, olhando-o de maneira sensual.

-Não, vou almoçar em casa.

-Ahh... Eu estou meio cansada, sabe... Talvez pudéssemos sair de noite, dar uma relaxada...

-Eu também estou cansado... Vamos deixar para outro dia.

-Eu vou cobrar, hein? –disse, um sorriso dançando em seu rosto –Até outro dia, Leon... –e saiu, deixando Kamus sozinho. Alguns segundos depois, o elevador parou no décimo terceiro andar, onde o francês desceu.

Kamus abriu a porta de sua cobertura e ouviu o barulho de seu chuveiro sendo desligado. Colocou as chaves na mesinha de centro e sentou-se na poltrona ao lado.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Afrodite? –perguntou calmamente. Alguns segundos depois, Afrodite apareceu, secando os cabelos e vestindo um robe pérola.

-Vim fazer companhia a você –disse, sentando-se na ponta do sofá em forma de "L".

-E se eu não estivesse sozinho? –perguntou, encarando o outro nos olhos.

-Eu sabia que você estaria sozinho, já que o Milo está fazendo um tour pelo Japão –Kamus nada falou –Posso comer alguma coisa?

-Sirva-se... Onde está o Máscara?

-Não sei, deve estar procurando briga em algum beco por aí... Disse que queria se divertir um pouco. Quando eu voltei paro o hotel e vi que você não estava, não quis ficar sozinho e vim pra cá.

-E seu eu voltasse para o hotel?

-Você voltaria? –perguntou, um sorriso nos lábios perfeitos.

-Que seja... –Kamus resmungou.

-Você quer que eu prepare algo para você? –perguntou, indo em direção à cozinha.

-Não... Mas se importaria de trazer um copo de vinho?

Afrodite voltou alguns minutos depois com um belo sanduíche em uma mão e uma taça de vinho na outra. Kamus pegou a taça e deu um longo gole, saboreando o líquido escuro. Olhou para Afrodite, que mastigava feliz o sanduíche.

-Afrodite... Você já viu o Máscara quebrando um feitiço...?

-Já... –disse, estremecendo –Não foi uma visão muito bonita... –respondeu, dando um sorriso triste –Por que pergunta?

-Eu... Nunca vi o Milo quebrando um... Queria saber o por quê dele não permitir que eu o veja nessas horas...

-Olha, Kamus –Afrodite começou, mantendo um ar sério –Quebrar um feitiço exige muito da pessoa, tanto física, quanto mentalmente Ela, literalmente, dá o seu sangue para que isso aconteça. E dói. Dói muito. Provavelmente... o Milo não queria que você o visse sofrendo... –um silêncio incômodo se instalou entre os dois –Bem... vamos ver tv?

-Acho que vou dormir um pouco... Fique à vontade...

Kamus foi para o seu quarto, mas sequer trocou de roupa, apenas se jogou na cama. Sabia que não dormiria, apenas queria ficar sozinho...

---------------OoO------------

-O que foi aquilo? –perguntou Mú.

-Uma visão. Você ainda terá muitas delas, mas infelizmente eu não posso dizer quando elas virão ou o que você verá... Na próxima vez, você terá que estar mais preparado –disse, brincando com a ponta dos cabelos do outro. Shaka estava sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na estante e acomodava Mu entre suas pernas, recostando a cabeça do outro em seu ombro.

-Foi tudo tão... Eu fiquei muito assustado...

-Eu não deixarei mais você ficar assim, está bem? –disse, passando instintivamente os braços ao redor do corpo do outro. Mu sorriu, estava tão bom ficar ali. Sentia-se protegido. Levantou o rosto do ombro de Shaka com a intenção de falar algo, mas calou-se ao ver quão próximos estavam seus rostos. Mu sentiu o coração disparar ao encarar aquele mar azul, que o olhava tão intensamente.

Shaka tocou o rosto do outro, corando levemente com o simples toque. Estremeceu quando Mu segurou sua mão e a levou até a nuca, olhando-o nos olhos. Seu coração batia descompassado, quando Mu fechou os olhos e se aproximou, umedecendo os lábios com a língua.

Os lábios roçaram em uma carícia leve, fazendo com que um choque percorresse os corpos de ambos. Shaka puxou mais o rosto de Mu e o beijou, timidamente procurando a língua do outro com a sua, e se surpreendendo por Mu acompanhá-lo com total entrega. O beijo aprofundou-se mais e o ar começou a faltar, fazendo com que ambos se afastassem, ofegantes.

Encararam-se por um tempo, normalizando a respiração. Mu se afastou e sentou-se de frente para Shaka, encarando o chão, enquanto o loiro, ainda em um estado de meio torpor, tocava seus lábios com a ponta de seus dedos.

-Me... Me desculpe, Shaka –disse Mu, nervoso –Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu –Shaka aproximou-se do outro, sentando-se em seus tornozelos e levantando o rosto do menor, fazendo com que ele o encarasse.

-Não tem o que se desculpar... –e o beijou novamente.

--------------OoO----------

Milo abriu a porta da cobertura de Kamus e viu Afrodite sentado na sala, vendo tv.

-Oi, Milo! –olhou para o relógio em cima da mesinha e espantou-se –Nossa, já é noite! Nem vi o tempo passar... Já vou indo, seu francês ficou a tarde toda trancado no quarto. Tchau, Milo, avisa pro Kamus que eu já fui. Beijinhos. –e Afrodite saiu, deixando Milo sozinho. O escorpiano foi até o quarto e viu Kamus deitado de costas para a porta.

-O Dite mandou avisar que já foi –disse, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

-Que horas são? –disse, também sentando.

-Acho que 20:30...

-Como você esta?

-Bem, por que? –Kamus pegou as mãos de Milo e começou a analisar a palma, vendo algumas marcas nelas. Milo retirou as mãos rapidamente, trazendo-as de encontro ao peito.

-Por que você não quis que eu te acompanhasse?

-Acho que você já sabe a resposta... Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor?

-... Você quer jantar?

-Claro! –disse, animado –Eu posso preparar alguma coisa pra gente e...

-Nem tente. Se for você quem vai cozinhar, prefiro te chamar pra jantarmos fora –disse, se levantando.

-Agradecido pela parte que me toca. –respondeu, emburrado.

-Meu anjo, você é péssimo na cozinha, tem que admitir.

-Falou o _chef_... –disse, se levantando e pondo as mãos na cintura.

-Obrigado pelo elogio, mas minha modéstia não permite aceitá-lo –respondeu, com uma calma inabalável.

-Se é tão bom assim, prove...

-Desafio? –perguntou, dando um discreto sorriso, ao qual foi retribuído por outro de canto, vindo de Milo –Muito bem, escolha o prato que quiser, que eu faço. Se ficar bom, eu ganho, se não ficar, você ganha.

-Se eu ganhar, você cozinha o jantar pra mim por uma semana.

-Se eu ganhar, você faz o que eu quiser por uma semana...

-Uhh... Concorrência desleal! –respondeu Milo –Ahh, assim não vale, você sabe que eu vou torcer pra que você ganhe... –falou malicioso.

-Essa é a idéia... –e puxou Milo para um beijo.

--------------OoO-----------

-Então, senhores, esses são os planos para o setor 4. Espero que consigamos atingir as metas para o final do semestre. Obrigado pela atenção e tenham um bom dia. –disse Julian, fechando suas planilhas e esperando seus colaboradores saírem da sala de reuniões. Conversou mais um pouco com alguns deles e voltou para sua sala.

As persianas fechadas permitam a entrada de apenas alguns feixes de luz. Sentou-se na cadeira larga e afrouxou a gravata, olhando meio de lado para seu laptop, onde uma mensagem sinalizava a enorme quantidade de e-mails que precisavam ser lidos. Fechou o aparelho, não tinha a mínima vontade de ler nenhum.

Uma luz vermelha começou a piscar dentre os vários terminais de seu telefone, chamando sua atenção. Julian apertou o botão e aguardou.

-O que foi, Michelle? –falou de forma cansada.

-Me desculpe, senhor Solo, eu não consegui detê-lo –falou nervosa.

-O que?

-O que você pensa que está fazendo?! –a porta foi aberta com um forte empurrão e Julian viu Isaak adentrar seu escritório, segurando um envelope vermelho nas mãos e sendo seguido por sua desesperada secretária.

-Sinto muito, senhor Solo, eu já chamei os seguranças...

-Tudo bem, Michelle, cancele os seguranças, eu cuido disso.

-Mas... –olhou para seu chefe, que assentiu com a cabeça –Tudo bem, com licença... –e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-O que é isso, hein?! –disse, jogando o envelope em Julian, que abriu seu conteúdo e o despejou sobre a mesa. Fotos, diversas fotos.

-Eu é que pergunto o que é isso –disse, mostrando as fotos em que estavam registradas as imagens de Isaak e um outro homem entrando e saindo de um motel e, em outras, os dois se beijando dentro de um carro.

-De repente você cancela minhas ligações, não fala mais comigo e eu recebo um envelope com essas fotos e um bilhete dizendo que você colocou um detetive atrás de mim!

-E se eu tiver mesmo posto? Você me deu motivos e depois certezas.

-Eu não acredito! O que eu fiz para você desconfiar de mim?!

-Você quase nunca estava em casa e eu sentia um perfume diferente em suas camisas!

-Eu não creio, você é inacreditável!! Eu nunca vi esse homem na minha vida!! E eu nunca te dei motivos pra desconfianças!

-E como você explica essas fotos?!

-Montagem!!

-Ahh, e o que o detetive ganharia com isso?

-Eu sou policial, esqueceu?! Investiguei o detetive Collins que você contratou e descobri que ele fez acordos financeiros com sua mãe –disse, mais sério –Aliás, não foi ela quem começou a plantar desconfianças entre nós? Você sabe que ela nunca aprovou nosso relacionamento –disse, de maneira ácida.

-Ahh, agora você quer jogar a culpa na minha mãe! –retrucou, mas sabendo que o que o outro falara poderia ser verdade.

-Não estou jogando, estou afirmando. Pergunte a ela, vamos ver o que ela responde. Você tem plena consciência de que ela é capaz disso e de muito mais. Já fiz o que vim aqui fazer. Agora cabe a você decidir em quem vai acreditar. Adeus, Julian –e saiu, deixando o outro sozinho e imerso em pensamentos.

Tomando sua decisão, Julian saiu de sua sala e foi até sua secretária.

-Michelle, cancele todos os meus compromissos de hoje. Também preciso que faça umas ligações pra mim, aqui estão os números –disse, entregando uma série de cartões para a moça –E quero jantar com esse homem ainda hoje –finalizou, apontando para um cartão em especial.

-Sim, senhor. Ahh, sim, senhor Julian? –o chamou de volta, quando este já ia se afastando –O senhor recebeu uma encomenda agora há pouco. Disseram ser de extrema urgência –disse, entregando um pequeno pacote em cima da mesa. Julian o pegou, agradeceu e desceu para o estacionamento do prédio, onde encontrou um senhor de idade, já meio calvo, trajando um uniforme preto com botões dourados.

-Bom dia, senhor Solo –disse, abrindo a porta traseira do Mercedes Classe E preto.

-Bom dia, Max –ele entrou no veículo e esperou Max sentar se no banco do motorista.

-Para onde vamos?

-Para o lugar de sempre –o carro deu partida e saiu do estacionamento, ganhando as ruas. Julian sabia que demoraria pelo menos uns vinte minutos até chegar ao seu destino, pegando então o pacote e o abrindo. Dentro havia uma carta, escrita em uma grafia forte, mas bonita e uma pequena caixinha azul. A carta não tinha remetente.

"_Caro Julian,_

_Como está? Espero que bem. Talvez você não se lembre de mim, afinal, quando nos encontramos, você estava um pouco... bêbado. Mas isso já faz alguns dias._

_Sentiu falta de algo na sua mão direita? Bem, como eu havia lhe dito, eu o estou devolvendo. Espero que seja feliz._

_Boa sorte,_

_K."_

-K? –Julian pegou a caixinha e a abriu. Lá, sobre veludo negro, encontrava-se seu fino anel de prata. Julian sorriu e o colocou em seu anelar direito –Obrigado, K.

O carro parou em frente a uma casinha simples, mas muito bonita, com um grande e bem cuidado jardim e um Renault Mégane Sedan prateado no caminho da garagem, indicando que havia alguém em casa.

Julian saiu do carro e avisou a Max que ligaria quando precisasse. Foi até a porta, pegou um molho de chaves no bolso da calça e entrou com cuidado, ouvindo o rádio ligado tocar músicas clássicas.

Foi até a sala e ouviu o barulho de uma porta sendo aberta. Olhou para trás e viu Isaac, que secava algumas lágrimas.

-Droga, esqueci que você tinha a chave...

-Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço isso... –a próxima faixa do CD começou a tocar e ambos começaram a rir –Noturno, n° 9, Chopin...

-Você lembra? –perguntou Isaac, com voz chorosa.

-Como esquecer? –aproximou-se do outro –É a nossa música... –segurou-o pela cintura e começaram a dançar lentamente, acompanhando o ritmo, um entendimento mútuo se instalando entre eles –A primeira vez que nos vimos...

-A primeira vez que nos beijamos...

-A nossa primeira vez...

-Sempre com essa música... Lembra quando éramos mais novos, que nós dizíamos que, quando nos casássemos, ia tocar essa música? –disse, tristemente.

-Lembro... E vai tocar.

-Mesmo? –Isaac levantou os olhos, um brilho de esperança se instalando neles.

-Mesmo... Eu queria pedir desculpas pra você... Acho que me excedi... Deveria ter falado com você, não te acusado... Mas eu fiquei com tanto ciúme que... –parou e encarou o menor, que lhe sorriu –Eu sei que hoje é seu dia de folga... E eu estou livre o resto do dia... Podíamos fazer alguma coisa...

-Claro. Você me espera me trocar?

-O tempo que for preciso... –e selou os lábios do outro com um beijo repleto de amor.

-----------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------

Hikaru: oieee XD eu so vou começar a falar qndo a Tsuki parar de rir ¬¬

Tsuki ri e aponta

Hikaru: para de rir sua cegueta ¬¬ ... agora ela ta usando oculos XDDD

Tsuki: Sua sem graça ¬¬ E ainda por cima é macumbeira ¬¬

Hikaru: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuu????????O.O...q isso hihihihi

Tsuki: ¬¬ Poutz, enquanto a gente escreve, a Hikaru ta falando/lendo cada uma... Acho q o grau da miopia dela aumentou u.u

Hikaru: isso num vem ao caso ¬¬...aqui esta mais um capitulo da fic XD espero que gostem deixem suas opinioes e reviews ...se num deixarem ja sabem neh ?

Tsuki: Gente, desculpem a demora, mas eu to d recuperação ' Vai demorar p saírem os próximos caps, mas eu prometo editar o 8 o mais rápido possível Ahh, sim, por favor, não esqueçam deixar reviews com críticas, comentários ou oq quer q vcs queiram falar com a gente, isso é mt importante p nós

Hikaru: agradecemos a Anjo Setsuna, Mussha, Flor de Gelo e Kawaii Li-chan. Fikei mt contente ""-"" ... e kem sabe eu tente digitar mas se tiver erro de port oq eh provavel num reclamem ''''

Tsuki: ...enfim, espero q gostem desse cap Tb agradecemos àkeles q lêem a fic e não comentam P Mas podiam comentar, né? XD E um agradecimento especial a Virgo-chan Demorou, mas chegou XD

Infelizmente como estamos sem aulas as perolas num tao saindo . ...so umas ou outras mas esses sao mais atos q falas.


	8. Going Under

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence, eles são propriedade de Masami Kurumada, Toei e Bandai. Este trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

ATENÇÃO! Este capitulo contem cenas lemon, ou seja, cenas de sexo explicito entre dois homens. Se você não gosta ou se sente ofendido não leia.

-------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------

Kamus olhou para o homem adormecido ao seu lado. Milo estava abraçado a seu braço direito, como se não quisesse deixá-lo fugir.

Tocou de leve os lábios do outro, lembrando-se de como aquela boca o enlouquecera na noite anterior. Passeou os dedos pelo rosto do outro, terminando por enrolá-los em um dos fartos cachos do outro.

-Bom dia –ronronou Milo, dando um beijo no ombro do outro.

-Bom dia... Café da manhã?

-Gostei... O que vamos comer?

-Ainda não sei... Aliás, que tal, depois de terminarmos o café, irmos até seu quarto e o arrumarmos?

-Ahhh, não! Eu vou bagunçar tudo de novo mesmo... –Milo se aconchegou ainda mais nos braços do francês.

-Ahh, não vai, não. Pelo menos, não essa semana... Esqueceu que deve fazer _tudo_ o que eu mandar? Além do mas, eu irei inspecioná-lo de perto...

-Mesmo...? –disse, sorrindo e mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro –Então, vamos agora!

-Mas e o café...? –disse, meio surpreso com a pressa do outro.

-Não precisamos, só me dê um segundo para me trocar –disse, se levantando sorridente e catando algumas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

-------------OoO------------

Shaka estava sentado no chão do Box de seu banheiro. Deixava a água escorrer livremente por suas costas nuas, molhando seus cabelos. De olhos fechados, retirou a franja que insistia em grudar em seu rosto. Suspirou, lembrando-se da cena que ocorrera minutos antes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Desceu os lábios, espalhando suaves beijos pelo pescoço de Mu, que apertava sua nuca, arranhando de leve._

_De repente, como se ambos fossem puxados de volta à realidade, Shaka foi empurrado por Mu, que o olhava confuso. O pintor levantou-se rapidamente, caminhando em direção ao sofá e lá sentando, correndo os dedos pelos longos cabelos e olhando pela janela, para o lado de fora._

_Shaka o observou por mais algum tempo, levantando-se em seguida e se trancando no banheiro._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Mu, ainda sentado no sofá, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado. Estava atordoado, não entendia o que havia acontecido instantes atrás. Beijara Shaka, e fora beijado de volta e, de repente, sentira-se mal e o empurrara. Sentiu como se tivesse traído Claire. "O que deu em mim?!?... Eu estava assustado, foi isso... Eu amo a Claire... Não amo?... Mas... E o Shaka?... Não, deve ser só uma atração, só isso..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som de passos no corredor.

Shaka estava com os cabelos úmidos do banho recente, dando a impressão de serem ainda mais lisos. Trajava uma bermuda simples, preta e uma blusa de mangas vinho, o perfume do sabonete exalando de sua pele, fazendo com que Mu se pegasse admirando-o, inebriado. O loiro sentou-se no sofá, um pouco distante do pintor, encarando a televisão.

Depois de um tempo esperando o outro se pronunciar, Mu virou-se também em direção à tevê e surpreendeu Shaka encarando-o através da tela. Sentia-se mal pelo jeito como o outro o encarava.

-Mu... Eu acho melhor... Acho melhor esquecermos o que aconteceu, certo? –disse, apoiando os braços nos joelhos. Mu nada respondeu, apenas se encolheu em seu canto e abraçou os próprios joelhos –É melhor pra todo mundo e esse clima estranho acaba... Vamos fingir que nada aconteceu... –Shaka levantou-se rapidamente, indo em direção à cozinha, evitando que sua voz embargada lhe denunciasse. Não reparou que os olhos de Mu encheram-se de lágrimas com sua saída.

---------------OoO-----------

Um homem apoiava-se em um carro, enquanto acendia um cigarro e dava uma longa tragada, soltando a fumaça devagar, ignorando os efeitos negativos da nicotina em seu organismo. Aos seus pés, vários homens jaziam inconscientes. Até que aquela luta havia sido boa, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto de sangue em sua boca. Olhou para cima, vendo as nuvens rolarem pelo céu escuro, encobrindo vez ou outra a pálida lua.

-Foi divertido, rapazes, mas ao contrário de vocês, eu tenho alguém à minha espera... –deu uma última tragada e largou o cigarro de lado, desaparecendo entre os becos de New York.

-------------OoO-------------

Afrodite chegou ao hotel na manhã do dia seguinte. O quarto imerso na escuridão mostrava que ninguém havia retornado. Trancou a porta e procurou no bolso da calça um pequeno pedaço de papel: _James – 3991-7112._ Largou-o em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, era mais um que iria para o cesto de material reciclável.

-Só voltando agora? –disse Máscara, entrando no quarto.

-Sim... Você também?

-Não, eu cheguei há umas horas, mas como você não estava, fiquei conversando com uma mulher da recepção...

-É mesmo? –disse, sentando-se em uma poltrona e cruzando displicentemente as pernas, sem ao menos tirar os olhos do outro. Máscara deu um sorriso sarcástico e apoiou-se na parede, cruzando os braços.

-Você não foi chifrado, se é isso o que te preocupa... E quanto a mim? –perguntou, pegando o papel que estava sob a mesinha e o amassando.

-Também não... Mas só porque eu não quis, ele estava muito afim, me trouxe até aqui e ainda queria subir...

-Hn... Afrodite, Afrodite... –sussurrou, indo em sua direção e ajoelhando à sua frente –Meu querido... –disse, subindo sua mão até o pescoço alvo do outro e acariciando a base de seus cabelos–O dia que eu descobrir que me trai, se arrependerá amargamente... –disse, apertando com força a nuca do outro.

-Ah... Querido Máscara... –disse, segurando com firmeza o pulso do outro –A recíproca é verdadeira... Entendido? –sussurrou, afastando a mão do outro e aproximando seus rostos –Eu te amo –Máscara beijou delicadamente os lábios do outro, aumentando o ritmo aos poucos. O beijo foi se tornando cada vez mais selvagem, as mãos do italiano apertavam as coxas de Afrodite, enquanto as mãos deste procuravam de forma ávida o zíper da calça do outro.

-Controle-se um pouco –disse Máscara sorrindo e segurando os pulsos de Dite, fazendo com que o menor se levantasse. Colou seus corpos, segurando-o pela cintura e acariciando seu rosto com as costas das mãos –Ainda é manhãzinha...

-Humm... Como você está romântico... Parece uma garotinha! –disse, dando um sorrisinho de satisfação, vendo o outro bufar contrariado. Sabia o quanto o italiano odiava diminutivo.

-Humpf... –segurou Afrodite pela gola da camisa, jogando-o contra a porta e prendendo-o pelos ombros. Com um sorriso ferino, começou a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa, perdendo a paciência no terceiro e rasgando o resto, fazendo a camisa cair pelos cotovelos e mostrar o tórax esguio do outro. Máscara rapidamente passou a distribuir beijos pelo seu pescoço, estendendo-os até seus ombros, arranhando e sugando a pele com os dentes, deixando varias marcas vermelhas –É assim que você gosta, não é?

-Uh... Hum... –Afrodite respondeu com um gemido, agarrando os cabelos do italiano e pressionando ainda mais o rosto do outro contra sua pele clara –Ahhhh... –o sueco gemeu um pouco mais alto ao sentir as mãos de Máscara agarrando sua cintura e descendo para seu quadril, massageando a região, enquanto sua língua deixava uma trilha de saliva pela curvatura de seu pescoço.

-Eu adoro o seu gosto... –falou Máscara, tocando o membro já desperto de Dite por sobre a calça –E eu quero mais... –em um movimento uma tanto quanto violento, o italiano tirou as calças do menor, junto com sua roupa de baixo. Dite agora usava apenas uma blusa semi-destruída, os cabelos caindo em cascata por sobre os ombros, o rosto corado e a respiração arfante, fazendo Máscara sentir sua excitação aumentar –Eu quero te ouvir gemendo... –segurou com firmeza o membro de Dite, apertando sem a mínima delicadeza, fazendo-o soltar um gemido alto –Isso, bom menino... –passou a mão por debaixo da coxa de Afrodite, incitando-o a envolver sua cintura com as pernas e o carregou até a cama, enquanto o beijava desesperadamente.

Máscara sentou-se na beirada da cama, ainda com Dite em seu colo e sem pararem de se beijar um segundo sequer, apertando as coxas totalmente amostra do menor. Apartaram-se tempo o suficiente para Máscara tirar a blusa e voltaram a trocar beijos, lambidas e mordidas.

Afrodite o empurrou, fazendo com que suas costas batessem no colchão, ficando montado em cima de Máscara. Lambendo os lábios em antecipação, fez um caminho com os dedos até perto de seu umbigo, por onde rodeou lentamente com sua unha, arranhando levemente.

-Vamos nos divertir um pouco, sim? – um brilho estranho tomou os olhos de Afrodite. Logo seu dedo foi substituído por sua língua, que foi subindo por seu abdômen e se aproximando de seus mamilos, quando Máscara segurou seus cabelos pela nuca, puxando com força e fazendo Afrodite soltar um gemido alto de dor, afastando-se da pele desejada.

Beijou Afrodite com desejo, mordendo seus lábios, deixando filetes de sangue escorrerem livremente.

–Divertir? – girou o corpo, derrubando o menor e pondo cada perna a um lado de sua cintura – Mal posso esperar...

-Então por que esta demorando tanto? –falou Dite mexendo de forma provocativa e lenta os quadris – Vamos ver quem perde o controle primeiro.

-Ah... Seu... Você está apelando... –gemeu o italiano, sentindo sua ereção pulsar.

-Eu não estou apelando, estou apenas jogando... –arqueou o corpo e passou a língua devagar por sobre os lábios do outro.

-Não faço questão de ganhar esse jogo... -disse admirando o corpo abaixo do seu, o olhar queimando de luxúria, as mãos se movimentando em uma exploração torturante e deliciosa pelo corpo delicado – Parece que alguém tem a mesma opinião que eu... –desceu o corpo e lambeu a ponta do membro completamente ereto do pisciano, que não conteve um gemido torturado. Máscara deu um sorriso de canto e se livrou com um pouco de dificuldade da calça que estava usando, fazendo Afrodite rir. – Esta achando engraçado? Vamos ver por quanto tempo você ainda ri...

Segurou com firmeza o membro de Afrodite e começou a masturbá-lo, aumentando o ritmo conforme os gemidos do menor se intensificavam.

-Mais alto... Vamos... Grite... -Máscara arfava. A simples visão de Afrodite se contorcendo em espasmos de prazer fazia seu membro doer, clamando por atenção. Pouco tempo depois o sueco, com gemido estrangulado, derramava-se na mão do italiano, que sorveu cada gota que escorria por seu pulso. – Você quer? –Afrodite, a respiração ainda descompassada, sorriu-lhe.

-Quero sim, mas quero o seu –conduziu Máscara sua entrada –Me dê tudo que eu quero... –o italiano sorriu, distribuindo uma trilha de beijos por todo o corpo do outro, ajeitando-se melhor entre suas pernas.

-Você quem pediu... –deu um sorriso sádico e penetrou um dedo em Afrodite. O menor sorriu em satisfação, acostumado com o incomodo e já ansiando por ele.

-É só isso que pode fazer? –falou, rebolando os quadris desafiadoramente. Máscara sorriu mais ainda, adicionando um segundo dedo, começando um movimento circular. O membro do sueco já despertara novamente.

-Mais?

-Estou esperando por mais... –ofegou, sentindo o terceiro dígito o preencher – Isso...

-Você é muito safado... –tocou a próstata do menor, fazendo-o gemer em ondas de prazer.

-Ahhhhhhh... Não fui eu... Que rasguei aquela camisa caríssima por que não tive... Paciência para abrir simples botões... –falou, o rosto corado e um sorriso debochado.

-Eu te amo... –sussurrou ao ouvido de Dite, retirando os dedos devagar e posicionando-se, começando a penetrá-lo de modo lento. Apesar do jeito bruto, quando o assunto era seu peixinho, era absurdamente gentil.

Afrodite sorriu cúmplice, envolvendo a cintura de Máscara com as pernas, facilitando a penetração. Depois que o menor se acostumou à invasão, o italiano começou a movimentar-se em seu interior, tocando sempre naquele ponto que levava o pisciano às alturas. Aumentou o ritmo das estocadas conforme seus corpos pediam, roçando o membro de Afrodite entre eles. Gemidos altos se espalhavam pelo quarto, o suor cobrindo os corpos até que finalmente Máscara chegou ao ápice, preenchendo Afrodite e fazendo o menor se derramar entre eles, sujando seu abdômen com o líquido quente.

Máscara desabou sobre o menor, exausto, recebendo um doce beijo na testa. Aninhou-se nos braços do sueco, sorrindo ao ouvir suas palavras.

- Eu também te amo...

-Venha vamos dormir um pouco... –estreitou mais o abraço e se acomodou melhor na cama, caindo em um sono profundo.

---------------OoO------------

Kamus e Milo riam despreocupadamente quando entraram no apartamento de Shaka. Pararam logo em seguida, ao depararem-se com Mu ainda sentado encolhido no sofá, encarando o nada e com os olhos completamente vermelhos.

-Mu? –Milo se aproximou do outro, que o olhou assustado, como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe e se apressou a enxugar os olhos.

-Milo! Nem vi você chegar...

-Você está bem? –Mu afirmou lentamente com a cabeça –Onde está o Shaka?

-... Na cozinha...

Milo lançou um olhar para a cozinha e outro para Kamus, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, e logo depois voltou-se para Mu, que voltou a encarar o nada –Eu vou dar uma olhada nele...

Na cozinha, Milo encontrou Shaka sentado no chão, com as costas apoiadas na porta da geladeira.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? –o loiro apenas o encarou e se levantou –Não vai me responder?

-Não há o que responder, não aconteceu nada –disse, saindo da cozinha e indo em direção à sala. Milo foi atrás estranhando o clima tenso que tinha se instaurado no local.

-Han... Eu vim arrumar o quarto com o Kamus, mas preciso de alguns produtos... Mu, você poderia me ajudar com as compras?

-Claro... –Mu levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, parando ao lado de Shaka. Abriu a boca parar falar algo, mas como o loiro simplesmente olhava para o outro lado, desistiu e saiu, esperando Milo perto do elevador.

---------------OoO------------

Hikaru: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno nós...postamos olhar perdido enquanto pequenos flocos de neve caem ao seu redor

Tsuki-chan: Pois é, gente, desculpem . Mas vcs já sabem os motivos u.uv Não abandonaremos a fic nunca! ò.ó Mas vai demorar p postar agora ' E aí, oq acharam do lemon? x.x' Reviews, onegai XD

Hikaru: Agradecimentos mais que especiais a : **Mussha , Anjo Setsuna, Flor de Gelo, Yue-chan, Virgo-chan, Kawaii Li-chan, Lycan, Ilia Verseau e Margarida. **Valeu gente ToT.


	9. My Last Breath

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertencem, eles são propriedades da Toey, Bandai e Masami Kurumada. Esse trabalho não possui fins lucrativos.

_Notas da Tsuki: _Oi, gente, isso aqui é só um aviso que nesse capítulo tem cenas fortes... Bem, pelo menos eu achei meio forte, então, só fiquem preparados '

--------------------------------------------OoO-------------------------------------------------

Kamus chegou em New York e foi direto para seu quarto, ao lado do de Afrodite e Máscara. Havia rastreado algo, precisava falar com eles, mas queria trocar de roupa antes.

O francês estava bastante preocupado com Mu e Shaka, que segundo Milo, estavam muito estranhos, parecia ter acontecido algo que não queriam falar. Decidiu pensar nisso mais tarde e se dirigiu ao quarto do italiano, onde o encontrou discutindo com Dite, que parecia tentar convence-lo de algo.

-Com licença... –disse, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Ahh, o Kamus... Depois nos continuamos... –falou, ajeitando os cabelos e olhando feio para Máscara - Então, o que deseja?

-Rastreei algo, mas dessa vez foi bem mais forte que as outras.

-Onde?

-África Central.

-Mas que pena, não é, Dite? Não poderemos jantar com seu precioso Saga!

-Mas...

-Nada de "mas"... Ahh, já sei, o Kamus vai no seu lugar –disse, sem nem ao menos olhar o francês, pegando uma camiseta no armário para vestir. Afrodite ia reclamar, mas lançou um olhar para Kamus, que encolheu os ombros.

-Tudo bem pra você?

-Não tem problemas.

-Certo, chega de papo e vamos a ação –disse Máscara puxando Dite pela cintura e o beijando –Temos que chegar antes deles!

E partiram, deixando um francês perdido em pensamentos para trás. As coisas finalmente estavam chegando ao fim...

----------OoO---------

_Algum lugar no Sul da Colômbia, 1432..._

Um homem orava ajoelhado em meio aquela densa floresta. Suas roupas vermelhas e seus cabelos negros e lisos eram enfeitados por algumas peças em ouro puro, dando um destaque maior para o grande colar, também em ouro e com grandes esmeraldas incrustadas que enfeitava seu peito nu, a pele morena se arrepiando com o vento leve que soprava. Suas pernas doíam, havia algumas horas que estava ali, naquela mesma posição, enquanto outro homem, bem mais velho, o observava de longe.

O estranho sentou-se no chão, observando a fogueira, suas chamas dançando diante de seus olhos, o calor esquentando seu corpo, o barulho do riacho enchendo seus ouvidos, uma confusão de sentidos que inebriava. Sentiu sono. Olhou ao redor e viu que os homens que o acompanhavam já haviam adormecido. Estranhou o fato, mas suas pálpebras pesadas não deixaram que se aprofundasse muito em questionamentos. Adormeceu em seguida.

O homem que estava ajoelhado finalmente parou de rezar, sentindo um calor invadir-lhe o corpo. Abriu lentamente os olhos e deparou-se com uma figura alta, coberta com por um tecido negro, que ondulava levemente. Trazia o rosto coberto por uma máscara, com os olhos e a boca marcados e os longos fios azulados de seus cabelos caíam displicentemente por sobre seus ombros.

Assustado, levantou-se e virou-se para tentar fugir, mas deparou com uma figura idêntica a outra, com exceção dos fios um pouco mais escuros, parada a alguns metros de si.

-Tu nos chamaste... Ouvimos tuas preces e trouxemos o que pediste... –disse um dos seres, se aproximando.

-Você é... Sol? –falou o homem, assustado.

-_Nós_ somos Sol –disse o outro ser, também se aproximando. Com isso, o homem ajoelhou-se novamente e abaixou a cabeça, em respeito aos dois.

-Levante-se, és um Imperador! És descendente de nossa linhagem... –o homem levantou-se, um pouco envergonhado.

-Trouxemos o que pediste –disse o primeiro, estendendo a mão e mostrando um anel bem simples, prateado e com finos diamantes ao redor –Terás prosperidade...

-Eu agradeço, meus senhores –o homem trêmulo estendeu a mão para pegar o anel, mas foi interrompido pelo segundo ser, que segurou seu pulso e tomou o anel das mãos do outro.

-Somente tu poderás usá-lo... E no fim de tua vida, voltaremos para buscá-lo. Esta jóia contem uma parte de nós, contem uma parte de Sol. Só tu poderás usá-lo... Nunca esqueças disto... –e entregou o anel ao homem, que saiu apressado em direção aos outros que jaziam adormecidos.

-Isso vai ser divertido... –sorriu o primeiro, por debaixo da máscara.

-Sim, mal posso esperar...

-------------OoO-----------

O restaurante era de culinária francesa, ou seja, pouca comida e muito cara. Apesar de ainda ser um pouco cedo, várias pessoas, todas da alta sociedade já jantavam e exibiam-se naquele lugar.

-Esse vinho está delicioso. Você tem um ótimo gosto.

-Estou acostumado a escolher vinhos –disse, impessoal, dando um leve gole e olhando para o lado de fora.

-Você está desconfortável, Kamus...

-Por que diz isso? –disse, finalmente encarando Saga.

-Ora, eu te conheço. Sei que não está à vontade, por menos que aparente isso –Kamus nada falou, apenas bebeu mais um pouco. Saga deu um leve sorriso, depositando sua taça de vinho na mesa. Molhou a ponta do dedo médio no líquido escuro e começou a corrê-lo devagar ao redor da boca da taça, olhando diretamente para o outro. Aos poucos, Kamus foi sentindo os músculos de seu corpo retesarem –O que foi? Acha que eu faria algo contra sua vontade...? –perguntou, apoiando-se na mesa e aproximando-se do rosto do francês, que sentia a respiração quente de Saga próxima a sua boca –Não se preocupe –afastou-se, colocando sua mão sobre a de Kamus –Eu gosto do Milo e gosto ainda mais de você. Nunca te machucaria... –o outro conseguiu finalmente se mover, afastando nervosamente sua mão da de Saga, fazendo o outro sorrir –Você é divertido...

-Sinto muito, Saga, mas prefiro jantar em casa –levantou-se e deixou o outro sozinho, terminando seu vinho com um sorriso no rosto.

-Parece que terei que arranjar outra companhia... –disse, olhando para um rapaz a algumas mesas de distância, que o olhava desde que chegara.

----------------OoO-----------

-Aii, o Natal chegando e eu não tenho tempo pra nada! –disse Hina, tentando beber seu chocolate quente enquanto mexia em sua bolsa.

-Beba com calma, vai acabar queimando a boca! –repreendeu uma senhora, também sentada na mesa, passando tranquilamente um pouco de geléia de morango em sua torrada –Você ainda tem tempo.

-Não tenho não, vó! Annie vai passar aqui em 20 minutos e eu ainda nem troquei de roupa!

-Hoje você vai demorar a voltar?

-Acho que não... Não ouse começara arrumar os enfeites sem mim! –sorriu a garota.

-Claro, Hina - a senhora devolveu o sorriso.

-Ahh, sim... Quem gostaria de chamar para a noite de Natal? A Annie vem, e com ela o Kale. O Aioria e a Marin também vem e vão trazer uma amiga... Acho que é June o nome dela... Tentei ligar para Claire, mas fui solenemente ignorada. O que mais...

-Por mim, assim está ótimo. Agora, vou terminar meu café, se não se importa... –Hina assentiu, terminou seu chocolate e saiu correndo para o quarto se trocar. Pegou uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de mangas ¾ azul marinha, enrolou os cabelos num coque bem firme, vestiu seu jaleco branco, pendurando uma grande pasta negra no ombro, quando lançou um olhar para sua escrivaninha, onde viu uma foto. Ela e Mu tinham viajado para a Disney. Estavam no quarto do hotel, mal tinham acordado, ambos de pijamas, sorriam para a foto. A garota sorriu de volta, perdendo-se em lembranças do primo tão querido. Só voltou a realidade quando ouviu uma forte buzina de carro. Olhou pela janela e viu o Vectra de Annie estacionando na frente da casa.

-Já vou! –gritou pela janela e desceu as escadas correndo, indo de encontro à namorada.

--------------OoO------------

_Em algum lugar da África Central..._

Uma tribo nômade se preparava novamente para partir, o lugar já não era mais produtivo e não poderiam correr o risco de ficar sem suprimentos. O Sol escaldava e havia muita confusão e barulho, pessoas carregando os mais diversos tipos de coisa para um lado e para o outro.

Um menino, de aparentemente cinco anos, corria por entre as pessoas, sua blusa de linho balançando sobre seus pés, enquanto cantarolava uma canção desconhecida até para si próprio. Lentamente, foi se afastando do grupo, sempre cantarolando.

Passado alguns minutos, o menino reparou que já estava muito longe de sua tribo, e resolveu voltar, quando ouviu uma voz suave que cantarolava a mesma música. Curioso, virou-se e seguiu a voz, até deparar-se com um pequeno riacho, onde um homem bebia tranquilamente de suas águas.

-... Quer um pouco? –perguntou, sorrindo.

-Bruxo! –exclamou a criança.

-Não sou bruxo... Acha que sou malvado? –perguntou, levantando-se.

-Não se aproxime!!!

-Por que acha q eu sou um bruxo? –perguntou, parando a alguns metros do menino.

-Você é diferente... Fez um pacto com o mal!!

-Não, não fiz. Não tenha medo, não quero machucá-lo...

-Afaste-se! Sua alma é forte, sei que tem poderes!

-Você sabe um pouco de mais para uma simples criança... –falou, surpreso. Tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, mas o menino deu-lhe as costas e ia começar a correr, quando alguém lhe puxou pela camisa e o jogou no chão –Como você é grosso, Máscara!

-Para de reclamar e anda logo, esse sol ta forte –falou com pouco caso, prendendo o menino ao chão com o pé.

-Certo, agora, calma garoto, não se assuste –sussurrou para o menino deitado no chão. Apoiou seu braço no peito do menino e encostou o indicador em sua testa. Estava tão concentrado que não viu uma pequena pedra vindo em sua direção, acertando-o no rosto e fazendo-o largar o garoto, que se levantou e correu.

-Ora, seu moleque!! –resmungou Máscara, correndo em direção ao menino, que parou a uns dez metros de distancia de si e fechou os olhos, se concentrando. No instante seguinte, uma enorme cratera se formava bem no caminho do italiano, que quase caíra dentro dela -Mas o que... Foi você mesmo que fez isso a ele? Seu maldito! Você me paga!! –Máscara cerrou os punhos de raiva, um forte estrondo ecoou e uma enorme rachadura surgiu, adentrando a cratera e continuando em direção ao menino, que gritou e acabou caindo, protegendo o rosto com as mãos.

-PARE!!! –uma outra rachadura transversal cortou a de Máscara fazendo tudo silenciar –Ele é só uma criança assustada! –Dite se aproximou, um filete de sangue escorrendo pelo lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

-Você está sangrando!

-Não importa! Você poderia tê-lo matado!

-E daí?

-E daí?! Se ele for que procuramos, teríamos que esperar outro ciclo de reencarnações até a alma dele voltar para este mundo! –Máscara cruzou os braços, irritado. Dite o olhou feio e caminhou em direção ao menino, que chorava baixinho –Pobre criança... Serei rápido.

Afrodite tocou-lhe a face com o indicador e as mesmas machas negras desceram do local de contato até o rosto do menino, marcando-o. Segundos silenciosos se passaram até que o menino começou a gritar.

-FAÇA PARAR!!! FAÇA PARAR!!! –a criança desesperada jogou-se no chão, esfregando o rosto contra as pedras, que aos poucos se tingiam com seu rubro sangue, chorando alto e gritando, tremendo e tendo espasmos por todo o corpo –FAÇA... PARAR!!!

-Seu desejo é uma ordem –Máscara retirou a pistola do coldre em seu ombro e deu um tiro certeiro no peito do garoto, fazendo seu corpo sem vida bater de encontro as pedras. Olhou ao redor e suspirou, afastando-se do menino e indo em direção a uma formação rochosa à direita, onde uma figura soluçava sem se conter.

-Shhh, eu estou aqui... –disse, abraçando Dite e esperando que seu choro passasse.

----------------OoO------------

_Machu Picchu, 1452..._

Um homem, já de certa idade, observava mais um pôr-do-sol das inúmeras janelas de seu palácio. Deu um longo suspiro e voltou sua atenção para um reluzente anel em sua mão. Graças ao pequeno objeto, o império prosperara de maneira inacreditável. Porém, era chegada a hora de devolvê-lo. _"Não! Vai dar certo... Tem que dar!"_

Ao cair da noite, o velho imperador recebeu seu sacerdote em uma das salas reservadas do palácio. O homem era alto e possuía longos cabelos grisalhos. Lançou um olhar de questionamento ao imperador.

-Irá mesmo funcionar? –perguntou apreensivo.

-Está mesmo disposto a fazer esse sacrifício? –rebateu o sacerdote.

-Claro, tudo pelo império... Devemos realizar o ritual o mais rápido possível!

-Faremos amanhã ao amanhecer... Tempo é algo que não temos... Nos encontraremos daqui a algumas horas. Boa noite –o sacerdote fez um reverência e saiu do cômodo. Sabia muito bem que o imperador não fazia aquilo pelo império, mas apenas queria manter o poder dos deuses mais tempo consigo. Porém, como sacerdote imperial, sua única obrigação era obedecer... E rezar.

-------------OoO--------------

Saga abriu os olhos lentamente, reconhecendo de imediato que estava em seu quarto de hotel. Nenhuma luz penetrava pela janela, uma grossa cortina protegia-os da claridade reinante do lado de fora.

Olhou para o corpo ao seu lado. Realmente, era um rapaz muito bonito, delicioso, diria até. O jovem... Ahh, sim, o jovem Aioros! Bebera bastante com ele, após a saída de Kamus e acabaram indo parar no quarto de Saga. O moreno ressonava baixinho, abraçado a alguns travesseiros, o corpo nu e bem trabalhado coberto por um fino lençol branco até a cintura, que também pegava a perna direita de Saga.

-Shura... –murmurou, virando-se para o outro lado e abraçando ainda mais o travesseiro. Saga sorriu. Shura. Era esse o nome que ele chamava ontem a noite. Lembrou-se também de como os olhos verdes de Aioros ganhavam um brilho especial, iluminados pelo luar e completamente enevoados de prazer. _"Espera... Iluminados pelo luar?" _Olhou para a janela e se deu conta das cortinas cerradas, embora não lembrasse de tê-las fechado, muito menos de Aioros tê-lo feito.

-Eu sei como você odeia acordar com a luz do sol em seu rosto –Saga sorriu e virou-se em direção da voz de Kanon, que estava encostado a parede oposta, jogando levemente os fios azulados para trás, enquanto sorria –Também não queria que ele acordasse –disse, olhando para Aioros.

-Posso saber o motivo de tão ilustre visita? –perguntou Saga, levantando e caminhando em direção ao irmão.

-Nenhum... Só estava por perto e resolvi dizer "oi" –falou, enquanto seguia os passos do mais velho com os olhos.

-Acho que você apenas queria ver se eu estava me comportando bem... –Kanon sorriu malicioso.

-Essa tarefa é sua... Mas pode-se dizer que eu não gostei do que vi...

-Ahh, é? E o que você vai fazer a respeito? –disse, subindo os braços pelo peito de Kanon, que usava calça e blusa sociais pretas, com um gravata em um tom de azul semelhante ao de seus cabelos –Aliás, essa roupa não combina com você... –disse, desfazendo o nó e retirando a gravata, já abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa do outro.

-E que tipo de roupa você acha que combina comigo?

-Nenhuma –enfiou a língua na orelha de Kanon e desceu um pouco mais, dando-lhe uma mordida no pescoço –Gosto de você ao natural...

-Vamos pra outro lugar...?

-Pra onde você quiser...

--------------OoO-----------

_Câmara subterrânea em Machu Picchu, 1452..._

-Aonde vamos? -um menino de sete anos, trajando uma longa camisola de mangas compridas de linho branco perguntava sonolento a seu avô, enquanto caminhava por uma parte desconhecida do castelo, de mãos dadas com o senhor. O imperador nada respondeu, seguindo em frente, escoltado por uma pequena tropa de seis guardas.

Após alguns minutos caminhando em silêncio, perturbado apenas pelos bocejos do menino e pelo tilintar do metal das armaduras dos soldados, o grupo chegou a uma enorme sala, com um altar em seu extremo e várias pilastras com pinturas geométricas. Esperando ao lado do altar encontrava-se o sacerdote, trajando suas vestes cerimoniais vermelhas. Um cheiro horrível impregnava o local.

-Vovô? O que está acontecendo?

-Meu neto... Você será a salvação deste mundo –disse, dando um leve beijo na testa do garoto –Você tem um espírito poderoso... O mais poderoso que já passou por esse reino... E irá proteger meu maior tesouro eternamente –o imperador caminhou até o sacerdote e lançou-lhe um olhar receoso, antes de entregar-lhe o anel –Vamos terminar logo com isso –e chamou o garoto, que caminhou devagar até ele –Eu o amo muito... –e recebeu das mãos do sacerdote um cálice fumegante, de onde provinha o horrível cheiro que impregnava o local e o entregou para que o menino bebesse, ao que foi prontamente obedecido. Segundos depois o garoto caiu desacordado, sendo delicadamente deitado sobre o altar.

O sacerdote rodeou o imperador e se postou atrás da cabeça do menino, tampando seus olhos e começando a pronunciar palavras desconhecidas do idioma inca, causando um leve mal-estar em todos os presentes. Ergueu as mãos e desceu-as até a boca do menino, que abriu gentilmente e depositou o anel dentro. Voltou a fechá-la e correu as mãos pelas vestes, puxando uma fina adaga dourada, com pequenos rubis incrustados no gume.

O imperador fechou os olhos quando sentiu o sacerdote rodear o altar novamente, parando de frente para o garoto. Com a ponta da lâmina, fez dois pequenos cortes em cada uma das laterais do pescoço do menino, que ficava cada vez mais pálido, a respiração quase imperceptível. Logo depois, o sacerdote pegou uma das mãos do imperador e a fez rodear a lâmina, fazendo um profundo corte para que a adaga absorvesse o sangue. Os rubis brilhavam com uma intensidade fantástica, enquanto o imperador caia sem forças no chão da grande sala e o sacerdote se virava, alheio ao sofrimento do outro homem, voltando a balançar a lâmina por sobre o garoto.

-Proteja-nos –e fez mais dois enormes cortes que iam dos ombros ao umbigo do garoto, levantando uma última vez a lâmina –E me perdoe, meu querido sobrinho... –e enterrou a adaga no coração do menino, misturando os sangues de imperador e herdeiro –Aqui enterrado, aqui será selado –e dizendo isso, caminhou até o imperador e o levantou pelos ombros, deixando para os horrizados guardas a triste tarefa de enterrar o corpo do ex-futuro imperador.

-------------------OoO---------------

Mu ouvia a tudo em estado de semi-choque. Lágrimas escorriam livremente de seus olhos vidrados, que encaravam Shaka na esperança de que o loiro lhe disse que tudo era apenas uma simples história. Mas o olhar do outro se mantinha firme.

-Estamos procurando a alma que partiu levando junto de si a essência dos deuses. Estamos procurando aquele anel.

-E temos que acha-lo antes dos outros três –completou Milo.

-Outros três? –a voz de Mú soava bem fraca.

-Sim... O Kamus, que você já conhece, e o Afrodite e o Máscara da Morte... Foi o Máscara quem te matou, Mu... –Shaka continuou receoso. Mu franziu o cenho, tentando digerir o que acabara de ouvir. Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, na intenção de pegar um pouco de água. Parou, encarando o líquido transparente em seu copo. Em um rompante, socou o mármore da pia, permanecendo na mesma posição, os fios do cabelo cor de lavanda tampando seu rosto e balançando ao ritmo de sua respiração ofegante.

-Diga-me, o que aconteceu depois? –dirigiu-se a Shaka, que o observava da porta da cozinha –Pelo que entendi, o anel tinha que ser devolvido.

-Vingança. Alguns anos depois os espanhóis e portugueses chegaram e dizimaram todos aqueles prósperos impérios. Os europeus tinham noção da existência da América, mas tiveram certa "ajuda" pra chegar lá.

-Está dizendo que tudo que aconteceu na América foi culpa de duas divindades iradas?

-Não só na América –disse Milo, entrando na cozinha –Na própria Europa, na Ásia, no mundo todo.

-Estamos nas mãos de seres desconhecidos, é isso?

-Não tão desconhecidos assim, nós trabalhamos para um deles –comentou Milo com descaso, apoiando-se na parede.

-Kanon...? –Shaka confirmou com a cabeça.

-Eu odeio estar à mercê deles! Por que você acha que os dinossauros foram extintos? Eles simplesmente cansaram da brincadeira!

-Já chega, Milo... –falou Shaka e virou-se para Mu –Queria que estivesse menos confuso agora, mas sei que vai demorar um pouco para assimilar tudo isso... Mas precisamos de você para achar esse anel antes de Saga.

-Saga? Quem é Saga?! E por que temos que achar esse maldito anel?! Eu não consigo entender!! –falou Mu alterado, afundando os dedos nos fios lavanda e escorregando pela bancada até encostar-se ao chão.

-As regras do jogo são assim –falou Milo desviando o olhar, a respiração pesada –E precisamos da sua ajuda pra jogar direito.

-------------------------------------------OoO----------------------------------------------

Hikaru: Mais um capitulo pronto, esse capitulo espero ter ajudado a entender um pouco mais a historia Pelo menos essa é a intenção XDDD Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram reviwes elas fazem meu dia ser mais feliz olhar brilhando Então ai vai o obrigada especial à : Mussha, Anjo Setsuna, Lina, Srta Laila, Virgo-chan e Flor de Gelo. 

Tsuki: Oiê! Mais um cap, aleluia! XD Ahh, sim o.o O próximo cap, que seria o 10, na verdade, vai ser uma side story contando sobre a vida e morte do Afrodite o/ Não faz bem parte da linha original da história, mas recomendo a leitura para um melhor entendimento dos motivos do personagens e respostas para possíveis futuras perguntas... huhuhu XD Enfim... vai demorar um pouco pra sair, mas já sabem sobre oq se trata Mais uma vez, obrigada à todos que leram e um obrigada ainda mais especial àqueles que deixaram reviews Kissus e até uma próxima /o/


End file.
